The Cigarette Song
by serijules
Summary: Jasper disagrees with one of Carlisle's rules and is caught disobeying. WARNING: Some chapters may contain harsh spanking with an implement, adult language and adult BDSM/spanking content. No lemons. Don't like? Don't read :)
1. Chapter 1 - Caught

_Disclaimer: I do not own __anything __Twilight. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. _

_**WARNING:** This story will contain corporal punishment (aka: spanking...) in later chapters. It may be harsher than some stories. This is how I roll. Don't like, don't read. That's your responsibility, not mine! I also don't focus very heavily on after-care scenes, although the intent and implication is there. If that's something you need in this type of story, please don't read. I don't write about abuse, but I do write with a heavier hand than most._

**Chapter One - Caught**

Jasper sighed softly as he lit a cigarette, running his hand through his blonde curls in frustration. Lately it seemed like everything frustrated him. Even the diet of animal blood he was long since used to was harder to stomach lately. The only thing that calmed his nerves these days was a good smoke, but even that came with its share of stress. If Carlisle or Esme caught him, he would be in for a world of trouble.

In fact, it wasn't all that long ago that he HAD been caught, and 'world of trouble" pretty much sums up the confrontation that resulted. Jasper didn't necessarily agree with Carlisle's view on smoking. Being a vampire and all, it wasn't like the habit was hurting his health any.

Carlisle's view was jaded, he felt. Just because he saw daily the negative results smoking had on fragile humans and disliked the smell of tobacco and smoke, Jasper didn't see why this should affect him. He never exposed the rest of his family to his chosen method of relaxation, unlike Edward, whose music could be heard at all hours of the day and night, whether the rest of the family shared his tastes or not. Carlisle however had not appreciated Jaspers lax view, and made it crystal clear that no one in his family would be partaking in the "nasty habit", period. Besides, he noted, it would not do for a doctor's teenage son to be seen purchasing, much less smoking cigarettes.

Carlisle differed greatly from other alphas, running his coven as a true family. The adopted children ruse they used to alleviate suspicion and allow them to mingle with humans safely was more than just a ruse; it was also their way of life. Despite the hundreds of years his brothers and sisters had under their belt, they still often acted, thought and lived like the teenagers they were when they were changed. Carlisle and Esme were his parents just as much, if not more so, than his birth parents had been, and he respected them not only as his coven leaders, but also as his elders and his guardians.

The BAD part about this situation was Carlisles' chosen method of discipline. Mouthing off to a traditional coven leader could result in missing limbs, or untimely death. Carlisle was nowhere near this drastic, but that didn't make his discipline methods any less physical. They were however, far more humiliating than anything Jasper had experienced with Maria. There were times he thought he might just prefer losing an arm to being bent over the desk in Carlisle's study with a belt being used on his bare ass. Despite the enhanced healing skills of being a vampire, pain hurt no less than it did for any normal human while it was happening, and Carlisle, like any vampire, was capable of a lot more strength than the average human. Punishments hurt, a lot, and thus were a rather effective means of keeping his sometimes unruly brood in line.

Carlisle was pretty relaxed as a father and as a coven leader. He didn't dictate where his children went or when they came home. They all owned fast toys and drove them when and as they pleased. However, there were rules, and breaking these rules quickly turned the patient, relaxed leader into a stern, unyielding force. Plainly said, you simply did not want to piss of Carlisle.

Two of his firmest rules regarded the safety of his family unit, and their attitudes towards him as their father and leader as well as their respect for one another. Disrespect towards Carlisle himself or Esme was dealt with swiftly and sternly. Fighting amongst themselves was not tolerated. They all knew the consequence of mouthing off or disregarding orders from their father, and it wasn't pleasant, although granted, was still much preferred to the traditional vampire discipline. Both methods involved pain, however, only the traditional method involved a high chance of death. While being on Carlisle's angry side was no walk in the park, Jasper and any of his siblings would readily admit it was preferred. Besides, his love for them always shone through in the end, and forgiveness followed, no matter what.

Getting in trouble with the law or school was one sure way to push Carlisle's buttons. The attention it brought down on the family cracked their carefully maintained façade. Carlisle dealt with these indiscretions with a particularly hard hand. Despite being patient beyond belief at times, the quickest way to test that patience was to repeat a misdeed they had already been disciplined for. You could pretty much count on your life to be very painful and your freedom very limited for a very long stretch of time if you dared forget a lesson you had already been punished for.

Jasper took a long drag on his Marlboro while pondering this, trying to ignore the guilt he felt at his indiscretion. He carefully flicked the ashes into an empty coffee can, not wanting to leave any evidence behind. He wasn't usually bold enough to smoke right on the deck of the family home, but everyone had plans for the day and wouldn't be home until this evening. His brothers had invited him along on their hunting trip, but as Jasper and Alice had plans for a private hunt together the following day, Jasper elected to stay home and enjoy having the house to himself for a change.

It was rather nice…listening to the music he wanted, watching the channels he wanted, not being bombarded with the range of emotions that constantly emitted from the rest of his family. Rosalie in particular was getting on his nerves lately, with her holier than thou attitude and never-ending sulking about the fact that the rest of the family didn't share her feelings regarding Bella.

He leaned back into the comfortable deck chair and closed his eyes, savoring his cigarette and the feeling of the sun on his face, even if the enjoyment of the heat on his skin was more in his head than anything. Much like his enjoyment of his smoking habit, since the nicotine didn't really have any addictive effect on him. Like most men in his day, he had been a smoker when Maria had changed him, and while he despised disobeying his father's wishes, he figured the calming effect it had on him kept him out enough temper-related troubles to be worth the risk.

If there was one thing that had seen him visiting Carlisle's office the most in the years with the Cullen's, it was his temper and attitude. When he felt embarrassed or weak, he tended to lash out verbally, something that tried Carlisle and Esme's patience greatly. They viewed it as disrespectful and Jasper honestly couldn't argue with them on that. Unfortunately he often didn't come around to that view until AFTER his ass was grass, so to speak.

Jasper was so lost in this train of thought and so assured of his solitude that he couldn't immediately identify where the sudden violent surge of anger that washed over him was coming from. Snapping his eyes open and automatically jumping to his feet to crouch in a defensive position, he looked around wildly expecting to find a wayward vampire or werewolf in his midst despite the lack of scent of either of those things. He was so relieved to smell that it was a member of his own family standing behind him that he momentarily forgot the incriminating evidence surrounding him: a pack of newly opened Marlboro's lay on the deck table along with his coffee can ash tray and a lighter, not to mention the half-finished cigarette still dangling between his fingers. Jasper straightened and quickly dropped the incriminating evidence into the can at the sight of his father standing behind him, leaning against the open patio door, his arms crossed tightly and his expression murderous. If Jasper had any blood left in his body to drain from his face, he would have gone as pale as, well, the vampire he was.

"Carlisle! Uh, I was just…I didn't expect anyone home this early…" Jaspers voice trailed off as he groaned to himself, mind racing for some way out of this predicament. He mentally beat himself up for getting caught; he'd been so careful to avoid this exact outcome since the last time he was punished. Disobeying a direct order for a second time was just…not something you wanted to do.

"Obviously not, Jasper." Carlisle replied, walking out onto the patio to join his son. Jasper gulped and avoided looking at Carlisle, nervously gathering up his cigarettes and lighter, feeling it was best to get them out of his father's sight, even though he'd been caught red-handed.

"By all means, light another one."

Jasper's gaze shot up in surprise to look incredulously at Carlisle, who wasn't looking at him, but gazing out at the stream that bubbled merrily in front of the deck, his expression no longer murderous but instead thoughtful. Jasper pondered this sudden shift in emotions, puzzled. Had Carlisle decided to respect Jaspers differing opinion on his smoking habit after all?

Not wanting to push the issue and subject his father to something he knew he abhorred, Jasper stood ramrod straight and shoved the cigarette pack into the pocket of his jacket with a murmured "That's alright Sir, I'm fine."

He always slipped into his military habits when nervous, and Carlisle's extreme mood shift and unexpected reaction to catching his son doing something he'd expressly forbidden was plenty enough to bring those ingrained habits into play.

Carlisle's neutral tone changed as swiftly as his mood had just moments before, answering Jasper's polite refusal in a deadly quiet tone that took the boy's breath away. "That was not a suggestion son."

Jasper snapped his slack jaw closed tight at the tone, staring at the family patriarch with a mixed range of emotions running wildly through his brain and leaking out through his eyes. Shock mixed with careful relief mixed with anxiety and unease.

Carlisle turned to look at him expectantly, his oddly calm gaze burning holes into Jaspers own until the boy slowly slid his cigarettes out of his pocket and stuck one between his lips, willing his hands not to shake as he lit it. He inhaled deeply, the relaxing effect immediately taking hold of him as he shifted his gaze off into the forest, well aware of Carlisle's unfaltering stare. Before he could stop himself, he relaxed his mind; sending calming waves of emotion towards Carlisle, hoping to shift his father's focus back out into the forest.

"No need to share your emotions with me Jasper. I'm feeling plenty calm right now."

That was just the problem, Jasper grumbled to himself. It didn't make any sense. This was not the reaction he expected from his father whatsoever, but try as he might, he couldn't pick up any trace of the anger that had bombarded him when Carlisle had found him. If anything, the only other emotion he felt was firm resolve. Resolve to what, though…FORCE Jasper to smoke?

He would later look back on this rather redundant thought with wry humor. Hindsight IS 20/20, after all.

"Sorry Sir. Um, what brings you home from the hospital so early? Slow day?" Jasper grasped desperately for some topic that would take his mind off the senselessness of his current situation, taking long drags of his cigarette in an effort to hold onto the quickly fading calming effect it offered him.

"The doctor I was covering for ended up missing his flight and could take his shift after all, so I decided to come home and spend a little quality time with you." Carlisle explained quietly, his tone sending shivers through Jasper as the last of the calm quickly drained from his body. He didn't understand Carlisle's emotions or intentions at the moment, but it was clear from his tone that Jasper was in just as much trouble as he'd feared the moment he'd been caught.

Jasper took another long drag, inhaling deeply and blowing the smoke out in a rush, shifting his weight nervously from foot to foot. It was amazing how those human habits leaked out when your emotions took over, despite the total unnecessity of them for vampires. He forced a smile onto his lips as he crushed the cigarette out in the coffee can, looking at Carlisle with what he hoped was a convincing look of pleasure at his unexpected early arrival.

Carlisle smiled mildly back as he watched Jasper nervously dispose of the smoldering bud and raised a brow, motioning to the glaringly red and white pack of cigarettes sitting on the table so much like a large pink elephant in the middle of the room. "Continue on."

Jasper stared at him in open disbelief, dropping the pleasant avoidance charade and blurted out "What the hell are you doing?!"

Carlisle's lips went thin and his face hardened as he looked at Jasper, letting the boy squirm under his gaze before he answered. "You have almost an entire pack to go Jasper, and you are not leaving this deck until you smoke every single one of them. The rest of the family will be home soon. I suggest you hurry it up."

"But…why? I mean, what good will come of smoking an entire pack of cigarettes in one sitting? It's not like I'm going to get sick from it like a human would…"

Jasper trailed off, sneering a little in exasperation when the dominant man ignored his question and settled down into one of the lounge chairs on the deck, crossing his leg over his knee, tapping his foot in the air expectantly. Jasper could feel his temper starting to take over. He felt foolish, smoking in front of his father while trying desperately to figure out his reasoning. He wasn't human, he wouldn't get sick from chain smoking a dozen plus in a row, although he had to admit he no longer associated anything positive with the habit. Not with Carlisle hovering over him and acting ridiculously nonchalant as Jasper struggled to keep his temper in check.

He angrily shoved another cigarette between his lips, lighting it and inhaling, tossing the lighter petulantly on the table before flopping down into his own chair. His father wanted to watch him smoke? Fine, he could stand there and fucking watch him smoke. Jasper wasn't going to entertain him in the meantime.

He glared out into the forest, deciding that since Carlisle was ignoring his questions, Jasper could ignore him in return. He forced his mind to think of other things, wondering what Alice and the girls were doing and when they would be home. Wondering if his brothers had found any good game…and when they would be home.

Comprehension slowly dawned on him as he smoked his way through the offensive pack, each cigarette making him all the more edgy, as did his father's continued silence. He realized he really didn't want his family to come home to smell him reeking of stale cigarette smoke. He had planned on having plenty of time to shower and wash his clothes with the rest of his dirty laundry after enjoying a few stolen smokes privately. Not sitting there on the deck under the infuriatingly calm orders of his father, finishing his 20th when his mother, the girls, Emmett and Edward all walked in at the same time, laughing and exchanging tales of their day.

Which is exactly what happened.

Rosalie was the first to notice, of course, as she wrinkled her nose and exclaimed, "Who the hell has been smoking in here? It smells like a biker bar!"

Emmett snorted and punched his mate lightly on the arm "All that nail polish you play around with must be ruining your sense of smell darling, why would our house smell like a bar?" He took an exaggerated sniff of the air to prove his point, only to narrow his eyebrows in confusion as the rank scent assaulted him too. "What on earth?"

Esme dropped her bags on the counter, concern knitting her brow as she looked around for the source. "You don't think someone broke in do you? I don't smell any human scents…"

Carlisle gave Jasper a long, pointed, somewhat amused look as he hurriedly put the last of his cigarette out, scampering to gather up the empty pack and lighter, jamming them into the can and snapping the lid on. Humiliation coursed through him as he quickly slid the can under the table, gritting his teeth and glaring back at Carlisle.

There was no time to sneak upstairs and shower now, nor to change his clothes. With their heightened sense of smell, nothing short of a bottle of bleach and a long hot very soapy shower would mask this stench, and Jasper knew it. He was caught exactly as his father had intended: reeking and humiliated. They all knew Carlisle's rules. They all knew Jasper had been punished for this before, and with Carlisle standing right out here on the deck with him, they would all soon know he had been caught red-handed and disobedient.

Alice was the first to notice the pair of them standing on the deck and bounced out excitedly to greet her mate and father, ignoring the mystery of the stench until she wrapped a stoic Jasper in a hug, inhaling in mid-stride. As the smell assaulted her too, she faltered and let her hands drop to her side. Her head snapped back in disbelief as she exclaimed, "Jasper have you been SMOKING?" She glanced from her lover to her father and then added uncertainly in a lower voice, as if their vampire hearing had suddenly vanished, "in front of Daddy no less? Are you crazy?"

Carlisle was no longer paying attention to the scene on the deck as he strode forward to greet his wife, wrapping her up in a hug and planting a kiss on her forehead, his gaze locked curiously on his other son, frozen in the doorway with an armful of packages he'd gathered from the car for the girls. Carlisle kept his eyes on Edward as he murmured soothingly to Esme, "No need to worry dear, there have been no intruders, vampires or otherwise. How was your day?"

As he kept his ear on Esme's response, he kept his eyes trained on Edward, careful to block his thoughts from his gifted son as he watched Edward stare past him out onto the deck, absorbing the thoughts of his siblings as they realized what had happened. Jasper had been caught smoking, and Carlisle had ordered him to finish smoking the entire pack, apparently for the sole purpose of humiliating Jasper. What Carlisle did NOT see in Edwards's reaction however, was the shock of smelling tobacco smoke in their home, nor surprise at the realization it was their brother smoking as the rest of his siblings had been. In fact, other than a fleeting look of guilt, Edward didn't react at all, taking the packages into the dining room and disappearing into the den to turn the TV on.

Carlisle filed this information into the back of his mind for later, turning his full focus to Esme, who had shifted the topic back to the odor, which was fading a bit now that Jasper was no longer puffing like a train out there.

"Carlisle…what on earth happened here? Jasper DOES smell like a bar…" she whispered, low enough for the others gathered in the living room to not hear.

Carlisle looked down at his wife and squeezed her shoulders gently, reassuring her in a normal voice. "Yes, he does, and don't worry, I'm going to ensure this is the last time Jasper Whitlock Cullen ever so much as glances at another cigarette in his life."


	2. Chapter 2 - Choices

_Short Chapter – more coming soon!_

**Chapter Two - Choices**

Jasper groaned and rested his elbows on his knees, dropping his head down in frustration as he thought of the scene earlier in the living room. Everyone heard his father's comment to their mother, loud and clear, and it had stopped all conversation awkwardly in its track at the use of his full name and the implied threat.

Jasper stood there with his hands balled into fists, gritting his teeth against the angry torrent of words he longed to throw at Carlisle for putting him in this situation. Alice wrapped her arms around him in comfort…and in warning. She could sense his mood, and tried desperately to keep her mate out of more trouble. Thankfully, she succeeded, and Jasper simply excused himself and disappeared into his room to shower. He was surprised his father let him go, but he wasn't about to question the unexpected chance to escape the humiliating stares of the rest of his siblings, nor the disappointed look on Esme's face. He avoided looking at his father entirely as he made his escape, casually bounding up the stairs and shutting his door perhaps a little harder than he intended.

After a long hot shower with plenty of soap, Jasper dressed and found himself faced with a dilemma: did he stay here in his room brooding until Carlisle called him out, or did he go join the rest of the family and pretend like nothing ever happened until Carlisle disciplined him? Either way, he knew a serious round of punishment was coming, and he didn't look forward to it whatsoever. Not that anyone looked forward to a punishment, but being this was a second offence of a very clearly stated rule, Jasper was particularly nervous.

His last punishment had not exactly been pleasant, and the thought of something much worse than that made him squeeze his eyes tight in dread.

He suddenly wished fervently he had joined his brothers on their hunting trip. He hoped to be able to hunt with Alice tomorrow night as they had planned, but he wasn't counting on it.

Rubbing his tense eyes tiredly, he got up and paced the length of the room he shared with Alice, grateful that she had the foresight to leave him alone until his humiliation lessened. Being chastised in front of Alice was not something he endured well, and although the pretense of acting like nothing was wrong never fooled either of them, he appreciated the act all the same.

Jasper sighed and made his decision, opening his door quietly and heading back downstairs. There was no point avoiding anyone. Carlisle made sure they all knew exactly how deep of a hole Jasper dug for himself, and if there was one thing Jasper was not known to do, it was to run from a problem. His military leadership ways were that strongly ingrained in his character, and he knew from experience that holing himself up in his room to brood until Carlisle dealt with him only made it all seem that much worse.

Of course, Carlisle used that particular fact to his advantage, and had no qualms with letting his brood squirm and wait. He didn't punish while truly angry, although they long since learned that a less-angry Carlisle did not necessarily mean a nicer Carlisle.

Jasper gathered up his smoke infused clothing, stopping by the laundry room to toss them into the wash before heading back to the den downstairs to join the family. Emmett flashed him a huge grin as he came into view, waggling his eyebrows mockingly at Jasper. Emmett always thought it was hilarious when someone was in trouble, and missed no chance to tease about it. In fact, it was probably one of the things he himself was punished for most often: teasing his siblings to a breaking point.

That and destruction of property.

Alice smiled at his return, patting the seat next to her on the couch. Jasper joined her, ignoring his brother's silent taunts, carefully reaching out to judge the mood in the room. It was a bit tense, mostly from Edward, but overall the emotions filtering into Jaspers brain were normal. He breathed a sigh of relief and wrapped his arms around his mate, pulling her close. Suddenly the whole earlier portion of the evening seemed somehow anti-climatic.

They spent the evening watching movies and playing video games. Even Edward snapped out of his sullen mood and joined the rest of his siblings in a game of Poker that soon had them all laughing and playfully fighting. Esme watched her family indulgently from the couch, flipping through a magazine, and Carlisle had his nose buried in some large ancient looking book with cracked binding and yellowing pages.

The next day passed quickly at school, although Jasper started to feel the frustrated edge seep back into his body. Carlisle's promise was weighing on him, and he realized he'd just as soon get the punishment over with. He felt Edward's gaze on him and glanced up from the back seat of the Volvo to see his brother watching him intently. Jasper glared back, challenging Edward to verbally respond to the thoughts he knew his mind-reading brother was hearing echoing around in his own brain, but Edward just gave him a long stare and turned his attention back to the road.

Jasper clenched his fist into a ball and glared at the back of Edward's head. It wasn't easy knowing the other boy could hear every miserable, humiliating thought Jasper bounced around inside his own brain, but at least Edward usually kept his thoughts, and the stolen thoughts of others, to himself.

They finally arrived home and Jasper pulled Alice onto the couch with him for some cuddling time. Edward headed for his piano, and Rosalie and Emmett were arguing about which video game to play. Carlisle's Mercedes was parked in the garage when they arrived home, so he must have gotten off early. Jasper was desperate to avoid him.

Jasper nuzzled his lover and whispered into her ear, "I'm getting thirsty pixie-girl…what do you say we start our hunt early?"

Alice giggled at the tickling of his breath in her ear and replied, "What do you say we pack a blanket and camp out under the stars tonight?

Jasper smiled and nibbled her ear, murmuring, "That sounds absolutely perfect, truth be told."

He jumped up off the couch, pulling Alice up to her feet and wrapping her in a bear hug, savoring the sounds of her muffled giggles when Carlisle's voice interrupted them.

"Alice, why don't you go hunting with Esme tonight."

It wasn't a suggestion. That much was clear.

Jasper groaned and muttered, "Fuck" into Alice's shoulder. The piano fell silent behind them, and Emmett and Rosalie abandoned their argument in favor of watching Jasper get chastised.

Alice murmured back into his ear, "I'm sorry babe, I don't think I have a choice."

Jasper nodded into her shoulder and released her, giving his lover a defeated grin, struggling to keep his emotional surge of anger and embarrassment under control. He placed a kiss on her forehead and jutted his chin in Esme's direction.

"Go on with Esme…I'd rather you not be here for this anyhow."

Alice looked him with sympathetic eyes and bit her lip. She hated even knowing what was about to transpire, and she certainly didn't want to be around to hear it, but she loathed the idea of leaving her mate behind to face this alone. She knew he would be ok…they were always ok after a punishment; Carlisle was beyond stern when it came to discipline, but he was also the most loving person she knew.

As Alice pulled herself away from Jasper and joined Esme on her way out the door, Jasper took a deep breath to calm himself. It was going to take all his strength to get through this without pissing Carlisle off even more with his temper. He wished the rest of his siblings had been ordered out too, but seeing how they had all hunted the day before, there wasn't much sense in sending them out again.

Obedience was deeply ingrained in the soldier, but then again, so was survival instinct and pride. Mostly pride. His siblings' silence was making him even more edgy, and their emotions were bombarding him: amusement, sympathy, curiosity at just how angry Carlisle was, and a little bit of fear of their own. They'd been in his shoes before and knew what it felt like to have a "discussion" with their father, but somehow, that didn't lessen Jasper's humiliation one bit.

Carlisle cleared his throat impatiently, waiting for his son to look at him. Jasper finally dragged his gaze up from the carpet to face his father, studiously ignoring the stares of the others. Why couldn't Carlisle have done this yesterday when no one was home, damnit anyhow?


	3. Chapter 3 - Chastised

**Chapter Three - Chastised**

The disappointment and anger Jasper loathed to see was blazing in Carlisle's stern impatient stare. Jasper fidgeted and waited for the order he knew was coming. Dreading the next hour as he was, he was also anxious to get this over with and be back in his father's good graces again.

"Get your butt into my study and find a corner to wait in Jasper" Carlisle ordered.

Jasper didn't even bother to hesitate, glad to get away from his captive audience, although having them hear every word of the rest of this conversation was not particularly any better. The thought fueled his slow boiling rage, and he stomped up the stairs and into Carlisle's study, pacing over to the only bare corner in the room, glaring at the wall sullenly.

Nothing made him feel more like a chastised child than staring at a corner, but he also knew the reason Carlisle gave him this order was to give him a chance to get a hold on his anger before he was lectured. They had been down this road before, unfortunately. Emmett and Alice were the only ones that never had issues with their tempers. In fact, it wasn't uncommon to see either of them bound down the stairs after a "talk" with Carlisle, already laughing and joking with him. It was just their personalities to not brood on things and to take whatever came in stride. Jasper envied them that.

After what felt like an eternity to Jasper, he heard Carlisle join him. His anger morphed into extreme nervousness as he listened to Carlisle walk around the room and settle down in his desk chair wordlessly.

Carlisle waited, watching his son fidget in the corner until at last he was still, head bowed and fists unclenched. He wondered if Jasper would ever figure out exactly how Carlisle decided how long to let him suffer there. Carlisle didn't enjoy the wait one bit more than his son, but knew it was a valuable tool in allowing Jasper to get his temper under control. Somewhat. He rarely employed the tactic of sending one of his clan into the corner, but when tempers were on edge, it was really quite effective, although he had a feeling they only thought of it as further punishment.

"Jasper."

Jasper's head shot up at the sound of his name in the otherwise silent room. He'd been so lost in his own head, he'd nearly forgotten Carlisle had come into the room some time ago. He took a deep breath and turned to face his disciplinarian, standing at attention in front of his desk, staring out the window past Carlisle with a determined look on his face.

Carlisle sighed and shook his head slightly. Apparently he'd misjudged. He felt his anger jump up a notch and rather than attempt to shield it, he allowed the gifted vampire to feel his emotions. Carlisle was suddenly all that more determined to teach Jasper a lesson he seriously would not forget. After all, they had just been here in this very room for this very reason mere months earlier. Apparently, that lesson had not sunk in as well as Carlisle hoped.

"Jasper, before we start, I'm warning you. My patience with your behavior is beyond thin. I know you are angry and embarrassed, but I expect compete compliance and respect from you while we address this issue. Again. Am I perfectly clear?"

Jasper nodded stiffly, his gaze still staring past Carlisle out the window.

Before he even realized Carlisle had moved, Jasper felt a sharp slap across his face. He yelped and refocused his eyes, staring at Carlisle in front of him in shock. Carlisle had never slapped him before, ever.

"Try that again Jasper. Am. I. Clear."

Jasper gulped audibly and stammered, resisting the urge to rub his burning cheek as he forced himself to look at Carlisle. "Y..yes sir."

"That means your eyes stay on me when I'm talking to you, your attitude stays in check, your feet stay on the floor, your hands stay on the desk, and you obey me without hesitation."

Carlisle's voice was hard and firm, leaving no doubt he meant every word of what he was saying. He was always firm when disciplining, but this was a level Jasper hadn't experienced before.

"Yes sir."

Jasper felt his breath tighten in his chest, Carlisle's darkened gaze burning into his own. It was damn hard to keep his eyes on his elder, but Jasper wasn't about to play with this particular brand of fire, especially with his cheek still stinging from the unexpected slap.

"Good. Now tell me why you are here. Again."

Jasper winced at the repeated mention of 'again', the severity of his transgression crashing down on him like a ton of bricks. Carlisle wasn't just angry, he was beyond angry.

"For smoking sir."

Carlisle grasped his son's chin firmly, giving him a little shake as he growled, "You had best have a better answer than that Jasper Cullen."

Jasper closed his eyes briefly but opened them in a flash as Carlisle's grip left his face, desperate to avoid another slap.

"I'm here for repeatedly disobeying direct orders by smoking when you expressly told me not, sir" Jasper clarified softly.

Carlisle strode over and sat down in his desk chair in front of the stoic form of his charge, accepting the enhanced version with a nod. He steepled his fingers under his chin and cocked his head to the side, watching Jasper's unnecessary but habitual breath come in uneven gasps, feeling his resolve waver a bit at the nervousness emitting from Jasper's still stiff form.

He hated doing this, he hated punishing his clan like this, but in the absence of traditional alpha formalities, he had to keep some sort of order or their success as vegetarians and mingling with humans would be hopeless. It certainly didn't make it any easier. Sometimes Carlisle wondered if being heartless and prone to violence wasn't actually the easier way out.

"Jasper, how many packs of cigarettes have you purchased since the last time you were in this very position?"

"Oh fuck I don't want to answer that." Jasper groaned and dropped his chin to his chest in defeat. He really really did not want to answer that question. He could feel Carlisle's anger mounting though and snapped his head back up to look at him before Carlisle could chastise him for the slip, wincing at his own word choice. He couldn't however, make himself answer the question. He dreaded Carlisle's reaction to his answer more than he'd ever dreaded anything in his life, and he'd lived a long life thus far.

Carlisle closed his eyes and squeezed the bridge of his nose, sucking in a deep breath and holding it there for a moment before letting it out with a soft growl. Without opening his eyes he said so softly Jasper had to strain to hear him, "You have exactly 3 seconds to answer me Jasper or I'm going to come over there and slap you so hard your head will spin."

When he finished speaking, he held up one finger in warning, controlling his own habitual breathing and trying to get his temper under wraps. He walked into this room with his patience stretched thin, and he could feel it about to break. He had half mind to skip the formalities and simply hold the boy down and whip his ass until he couldn't scream anymore.

Jasper grimaced and forced the answer out in a whisper that sounded more like a hiss than he intended. "Six sir."

Carlisle's eyes flew open in surprise, looking at Jasper incredulously. He was expecting to hear that was the first pack Jasper had purchased. He had NOT been expecting to hear this was an ongoing thing, but rather a slip in the young man's discipline that was caught immediately.

He quickly did the math in his head. 20 cigarettes in a pack. 6 packs. "You mean to tell me you disobeyed my orders 120 times in the few months since you were told you were not allowed to smoke, and in fact punished for doing so?"

Jasper bit his lip and just nodded.

Carlisle whistled through his teeth and shook his head. "You are going to have one sore ass when I'm finished with you young man."

Jasper felt his temper flare at the promise and before he could stop himself, he muttered, "I don't see what the big damn deal is Carlisle."

The words barely left his mouth and he instantly regretted it. He just didn't handle being in this position well, couldn't handle disappointing someone he respected so much, couldn't handle the humiliation of this form of discipline. He'd rather Carlisle rip him to shreds and leave him there than stare into his leader's eyes and feel the anger, disappointment and sadness radiating from him. He'd rather be subjected to just about anything than this shame. When Maria disciplined him once for disobeying orders, he barely scraped out of the confrontation alive, but at least he hadn't felt shame. He'd felt pain, and fear, but not shame.

Carlisle slammed his fist down on the desk, leaving a deep imprint in the polished wood, which only pissed him off all the more. Jasper jumped and immediately started backpedalling.

"Carlisle, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I know this is serious, I know I shouldn't have disobeyed you, whether I agreed with your decision or not. The habit calms me and I just…I…I'm sorry sir!"

"I warned you when this conversation started my patience was thin as could be Jasper and I'm through discussing this. Obviously my words mean little to you. Lose the jeans, and the boxers. NOW!" Carlisle thundered, shooting up out of his chair and punctuating his demand with a sharp slide of his finger through the air, pointing to the floor.

For once, Jasper complied without hesitation, unfastening his jeans and shoving them to the floor along with his boxers, feeling a phantom blaze of shame and dread course through his veins as he did. He kicked the clothing aside and bent over the desk quickly, palms flat and feet spread, hoping his instant compliance to the position he knew Carlisle would have ordered him into counted for something. At this point, he was starting to doubt any previously assumed guarantee he would be leaving this office alive.

Carlisle charged around the desk and placed a hand flat on Jasper's back, holding him down with his own considerable strength. This was not a good sign…usually a spanking progressed much further before Carlisle was forced to hold a struggling body down in order to finish on his own terms.

Jasper gasped and braced himself, clenching his eyes shut and mentally berating himself for his actions. He deserved this, he knew he did, and all he wanted now was to get this over with and hope Carlisle would forgive him.

The first smack was hard. Very hard. There was no warm-up, no buildup. Just rapid fire, very hard slaps from a very hard hand, over and over across his bottom and thighs. Jasper cried out at the very first one, pressing his forehead hard into the desk and focusing every ounce of his mental energy on keeping his feet on the floor and his palms flat on the desk. He didn't bother to try to contain his yells and cries; there was no way he could have even if he tried. He'd been spanked plenty of times before, but never like this and boy did it sting.

Carlisle continued to hold him down, raining smack after smack across the boy's bottom, paying particular attention to the sensitive area where thigh and bottom met, working his way down the flat expanse of his thighs, which brought out particularly loud cries of pain from Jasper's lips. He counted to himself as he kept up the firm, relentless rhythm, rather pleased at his son's ability to hold position. He hadn't expected that, and after the power struggle they'd been having since the moment he caught Jasper on the deck the day before, he finally felt he was gaining the upper hand by that display of obedience in the very moment he knew it was hardest to obey.

He stopped at 100 smacks, rubbing the boy's back soothingly until he got control of his breath, which was coming in huge gasps and sobs. It was no easier for him to see his son break down like this than it was for Jasper to experience it…usually Jasper took his spankings in the same stoic manner he handled most everything in life. Carlisle had to admit though; he'd never quite dished out anything like this before.

He wished they could be done there, but despite the progress made in the last few moments, he wanted to ensure Jasper's retention of this lesson lasted a lot longer than the mere weeks his last attempt had.

Jasper took in deep gulps of air, trying to calm himself, past caring who heard him. His backside stung like fury and his muscles ached from trying so hard to hold position. He recalled Carlisle's warning the night before that he intended to make sure Jasper never so much as looked at another cigarette again in his life. If he never saw another one in this life, Jasper thought, it would be too soon.

As his sobs quieted and his breathing slowed, Jasper relaxed his body slightly, slumping into the desk. He felt Carlisle release the pressure on his back and heard his father's hand unbuckle his belt, along with the dreaded sound of leather slipping through trouser loops. Carlisle's belt was wide brown leather, well worn, well cared for, and very painful.

Jasper lost control of his careful position, bolting up and twisting to face his father with a pleading look in his eyes as he gasped, "Please sir, not the belt, I'm so sorry I disobeyed you and disrespected you, I really am."

Carlisle smiled gently and cocked his head to one side in contemplation as he folded the leather over slowly and adjusted his grip, securing the buckle in his hands and letting the supple leather fall forward. He nodded towards the desk and said softly, "Turn around Jasper. We are not finished. You have 20 strokes to go. You will hold your position, you will watch your language, and you will think of some way to remember this with every stroke, lest you ever be tempted to disobey me and disrespect me like this again. Bend over. Now."

Jasper sniffled and mumbled, "Yes sir" as he turned back to the desk, his body quivering in anxious anticipation. Every bone in his body screamed for him to fight, to yell, to struggle, to do anything other than turn around and plant his feet on the floor and his palms flat on the desk, to expose his burning, throbbing backside to more punishment. He fought the urge and simply obeyed, determined to earn back Carlisle's respect no matter how painful it proved to be. He'd been lost, vicious, and full of self-hatred before the Cullen's had embraced him into their family. He'd be damned if he was going back to that way of life.

He could feel the anger ebbing from Carlisle, respect and love mixed with a firm dose of determination replacing it. He was still plenty irked, but the power struggle between them was loosening, their natural respect and mutual love crowding it out.

Yet they continued. The first stroke licked like a blaze of fire across Jasper's already raw behind, renewing the sobs he'd only just gotten under control. The second had him howling, and by the 20th, his hands were in fists and his head buried in his arms, silently sobbing, out of breath and laying limp across the desk.

Carlisle slowly put his belt back on, buckling it quietly and giving his son a moment for himself. His own hands were shaking a bit, not from exhaustion, but from despair. That had been hard as hell. He was tempted to forego his original decision regarding how this particular lesson would be solidly cemented, but he instinctively knew this was not over yet, by a long shot.

Jasper got his breathing under control and lay his palms back flat on the desk, too worn out to even worry about the consequence of breaking position. Somehow he had a feeling Carlisle would understand and forgive him for that discretion. He hadn't done it out of disobedience or without a lot of struggle to avoid it.

"Jasper, come here please."

Jasper stood up shakily, rubbing his face tiredly and turned to face his father. Carlisle was sitting on the leather couch, watching him, his own expression worn but relaxed. Jasper crept over to stand in front of his father, groaning a bit as he patted the seat next to him but sliding down carefully to sit without protest. He hissed as the leather brushed against his throbbing behind and it took him a moment to gather the courage to sink his full weight into the couch, but he did, suddenly aware of just how little clothing he had on, tugging his shirt down.

Carlisle ignored his discomfort, waiting for Jasper to get settled, in so much as he possibly could, before he spoke.

"Jasper, I'm sorry we had to go through this. I'm not sorry however, that I was hard on you. I know you know you deserved it, and I dare say you needed it or I wouldn't have gotten that much attitude from you."

Jasper nodded in acceptance and just listened, playing with the hem of his shirt, shifting his weight trying to find a comfortable position. He wasn't finding one.

"I know your view on your smoking is different than mine. However, I simply won't allow it from anyone in my family. You will have to find another method of calming yourself, and I will be glad to make some suggestions and help you with that. Smoking will not be one of them. Understood?"

"Yes sir. Understood." Jasper replied quietly.

"You are on restriction for the next 6 days. That means you go to school, you come home, and you remain in the house. You will not hunt with anyone but myself. You will remove the door from your room," Carlisle interrupted Jasper's protest sharply, "you earned that particular addition to your punishment for swearing at me earlier."

Jasper chewed on his lip and looked at the floor, murmuring, "Yes sir."

"Good. And finally, every evening for the next 5 nights, after I get home from work and relax a bit, I will call you into this office and we will be doing this all over again."

Carlisle watched his son closely as he said this, his tone stern and unyielding, clearly warning Jasper that any sign of protest would certainly be a mistake.

Jasper's eyes flew up to meet Carlisle's gaze and his breath caught in his throat as his father's words. He ran his hand through his hair in agitation, his jaw slack as the weight of the words sank in.

Carlisle held up a finger in warning to silence any response and continued.

"I'm not saying we will repeat this exact punishment or the severity of it Jasper. You WILL be spanked, one way or another, one night for each of those six times you blatantly disobeyed me by purchasing another pack of cigarettes. I will not stand for that, and as hard as it in on both of us to go through this, I am determined to never see you in this office again for disobeying me like that once this is over."

Carlisle lowered his finger once he was sure Jasper contained any verbal outburst he may have been tempted to share and laid his hand on the boy's knee in reassurance.

"However, how that spanking goes is entirely up to you. You can obey me, keep your eyes on me when I'm speaking to you, check your attitude, hold your position and take the punishment you know you are going to get no matter what, or you can make this hard on the both of us. I for one, do not want a repeat of tonight. And yes, it's going to hurt, but not as much as it would hurt if our relationship is strained because of my inability to control my coven and family and your inability to obey your leader, and your father. Understand?"

Jasper fidgeted and nodded again, contrite despite the dread that filled every fiber of his being. Five more spankings, each one on top of a considerably sensitive bottom. Five more nights of lectures and shame.

"Yes sir. I won't let you down again. I'm sorry. Please forgive me," Jasper pleaded, feeling his throat tighten up again with unreleased sobs.

"Oh Jasper you are forgiven. I love you very much. Don't ever forget that. I'm disappointed in you and frankly I'm just plain pissed off, but I love you dearly and nothing that goes on here will ever change that. Am I clear on that?" Carlisle pulled the boy close into his chest in a hug, stroking his hair softly as Jasper nodded silently.

They remained there like that for a moment before Carlisle gently grasped his son's shoulders and looked him square in the eyes again. "It's not going to be easy. I know your temper is going to flare again…I know you, and I expect it. That doesn't mean I will tolerate it, and that is why we are here in the first place. If it takes longer than six days to get this through to you, then so be it."

Jasper squeezed his eyes shut and sighed. Carlisle was right. Oh how hard it was to admit that, what with his pants laying across the room, his bottom burning and his pride crushed, but he was right. This wasn't so much about him smoking as it was about him disobeying, and his attitude. Carlisle highly disliked having to repeat himself.

"Alright. I want you to get dressed and go downstairs into the den. Find a corner and remain there until told otherwise. Unfortunately I have another issue to address downstairs with Edward, and I want you there for it, but I don't think you are ready to interact with your siblings."

Jasper groaned and hung his head, releasing his breath in a long calming rush before he got up slowly and retrieved his clothing. He wondered what on earth Edward had done while they were up here that would warrant Carlisle's immediate attention. Usually he was all for the "let them wait and worry" method.

As much as he did not want to stick his nose in a corner in front of his entire family, he'd rather that option than being forced to sit down with all of them watching. He knew they heard the entire thing. There was no avoiding hearing much of anything when you were a vampire. He'd hoped to be sent to his room to process the tangled bundle of emotions coursing through him at the moment, but he was too tired and too sore to really protest, even if only to himself.

After he redressed, Jasper looked at Carlisle uncomfortably, unsure if he was dismissed yet. Not that he was in any hurry to get down to the den. In fact, the thought made him feel heavy with dread. How he was going to make it through the next five days, he didn't have a clue.

Emmett would be intolerable. Rosalie would be no better, and he'd bet heavily that Alice, despite feeling sorry for him, would be mighty pissed off about the whole door/grounding thing. Since they shared a room, losing her privacy as well would punish her. It was damn hard work hiding his habit from her…from only running out for a smoke before he showered, to timing his decisions carefully to avoid her foresight. He'd hated doing it, but he knew she would disapprove and he didn't need yet another person to disagree with him on his choice. He had a feeling they would be discussing that at some point, but she hadn't said anything to him the night before, realizing he had enough on his plate at the moment.

He closed his eyes briefly and let the thought of his siblings' reactions go, knowing it would only piss him off if he harped on it further at the moment.

Carlisle nodded towards his son in dismissal, "I'll be down shortly."

_**Author's note: I know this seems out of character for Carlisle, but...I'm playing with the struggle between father and leader, plus his basic vampire nature. I see his greatest fear as being his coven falling to the wayside because of lack of structure and guidance, thus, when he is pushed too far, he has to completely let go of his gentle nature to do what he feels he needs to do to maintain control. Besides, the boys are being a couple of assholes. Lol**_

_**The slapping? Yup I know, that's hard to read. It's also my own personal hot button. Sorry :) **_


	4. Chapter 4 - Chagrined

**Chapter Four - Chagrined**

Jasper sighed and headed for the stairs, his buttocks burning as the fabric of his rather tight jeans rubbed against his very tender skin. He slowly made his way down to the den, biting his lip in embarrassment as Emmett, Rosalie and Edward all stopped in mid-conversation at his arrival. Jasper ignored them and stormed for a corner, leaning his head against the wall and closing his eyes. This needed to be over with, now.

The room was silent, much to his surprise. He expected taunts and catcalls from Emmett and snide remarks from Rosalie, but the emotions he felt bouncing around were not amusement or taunting, but unease and awe. He didn't blame them…that was easily the harshest punishment Carlisle had ever dished out, and none of them really knew how to react. The slap to the face had especially shocked them all, as it was so out of character for Carlisle, yet it had the intended affect; they were certainly taking him a lot more seriously now.

He heard Carlisle enter the room and if possible, it got even more silent. Suddenly the saying "the silence was deafening" took on a whole new meaning for Jasper.

Carlisle's voice broke the ice, and his tone was still firm. Unfortunately for Jasper, it was directed at him.

"Jasper, did you purchase those cigarettes at the gas station in town?"

Jasper jerked his head up from the wall in surprise at the unexpected question and bit back a wince. This was not a good direction for the conversation to be going. The last thing he wanted to do was get anyone else in trouble, not with Carlisle in this mood. However, he didn't see any way to avoid answering the question, and he got the feeling Carlisle was only confirming what he already knew, although Jasper wasn't sure HOW he came to that conclusion.

Jasper groaned and banged his head back into the wall, not wanting to answer. How much deeper of a hole could he really dig this evening? At this rate, he would be seeing China any minute now.

Carlisle grit his teeth together and growled softly, "Jasper, turn around and answer me."

Jasper whirled around, the timbre in Carlisle's voice all too familiar from just a short while ago. He was not going to fool around with that tone, not after all he'd been through already.

"No sir, I didn't purchase them in town…"

Carlisle raised an eyebrow at Jasper, reading straight through the hesitation in his voice. Edward was still as a statue on the couch, his eyes glaring daggers at Jasper. Jasper tried to ignore his brother, struggling to keep his gaze on Carlisle to avoid antagonizing him any further.

"Did you ask Edward to buy them for you in Port Angeles?"

Jasper gulped and locked his gaze pleadingly on Edward, who was fuming, trying to convey his apologies at dragging him into this whole mess. He hadn't expected Carlisle to question him on WHERE he got the cigarettes, trusting his father would just assume he bought them at the one gas station in town. Apparently, something made Carlisle suspicious, thus the current line of questioning.

"Jasper, eyes on me, answer my question." Carlisle's tone was past menacing now.

Jasper flicked his gaze back on his father, clenching and unclenching his fists at his side.

"Yes sir, I convinced Edward to purchase them for me, since I was um, grounded..."

This was almost as hard for Jasper to verbalize as informing Carlisle of how many packs he smoked. He had still been grounded from being caught the first time when he convinced Edward to purchase him the additional packs. Edward was been happy, but Jasper somehow talked him into it.

Carlisle's jaw tightened and he nodded in affirmation, snapping his fingers together and pointing at the piano bench a few feet away from Jasper's corner. "Sit."

Jasper grimaced as he carefully, but quickly, sat down as ordered. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting straight backed on the couch, their eyes almost comically switching back and forth between Carlisle and Jasper during the exchange. Everyone had pained looks on their face, as if they would rather be anywhere but here, right now in this room, witnessing this, which just goes to show how truly unusual the scene was. They were used to stern chastisements from Carlisle. This was different. This was borderline full-blown-vampire-coven-leader. Except it wasn't. Not really.

Edward's teeth were clenched so tightly Jasper was surprised his jaw didn't crack from the pressure. Before he could worry about it any further, Carlisle turned to his youngest son, his eyes narrowed in a familiar look of determination.

"Edward, you were well aware I forbade Jasper to smoke. When I stopped at the gas station this morning to fill the Mercedes, the cashier didn't mention a word to me about any of my sons purchasing cigarettes from her. I found that odd, considering how nosy she is, and what with me being a doctor, I'm quite certain she would have found that to be of enough concern to tell me, don't you think?"

Edward ignored the question, glaring sullenly at Carlisle. He was pissed at Jasper for dragging him into this, and pissed at Carlisle for chastising him in front of the rest of the family. He'd always had a hard time with that, his sensitive nature clashing with the humiliation of being talked down to in front of others.

He could hear Jasper's silent thoughts, pleading for forgiveness and promising he hadn't said anything to Carlisle about Edward's involvement. He could hear Emmett's thoughts, a repetition of "holy fuck" and other assorted exclamations of glee, awe and, to his credit, nervousness. Rosalie was simply annoyed, her thoughts filled with superior judgments against him and Jasper for being stupid enough to be caught breaking a rule. Carlisle's thoughts, however, were inaccessible, something he had long since learned to do with Edward.

His body language was clear as day to anyone in the vicinity though. He had had enough. Suddenly Edward realized Carlisle was waiting for an answer, and every second that ticked by without him getting one was winding the coven leader's nerves tighter and tighter. He was about to snap, and Edward was his target.

Yet Edward was too pissed off, too embarrassed to do what he knew he ought to do, and answer Carlisle respectfully. Instead, his attitude got the better of him as he spat out, "How am I supposed to know what she would have found of concern Carlisle?"

You could have heard a pin drop in that room. Even if you were not a vampire.

Carlisle closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger tightly, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly to calm himself. If he had to beat every single damn one of his kids tonight to put them back in their place, well, he was damn well and ready to do it. Enough was enough.

He opened his eyes and stared coldly at Edward, feeling the boy squirm under his gaze as the weight of his chosen words came crashing down. Edward instantly regretted his reply, but instant regret has a way of being just a tad too late to do any good.

"Get your pants off and bend over Edward."

Edward's eyes widened and he gaped at Carlisle in horror. No way. NO way was he getting spanked right here, in the middle of the den, with his pants down in front of his siblings. This was not happening. He could barely stand it when he was punished in the relative privacy of Carlisle's office. That alone was hard enough, and caused Edward to avoid his family for days after until the humiliation faded enough for him to be social again. Carlisle usually understood this and respected it, giving Edward the privacy he needed in the times when he earned a punishment.

Not tonight.

Before Edward could protest, Carlisle was in front of him, his eyes boring holes into Edwards. "I don't want to hear it. I've given you a direct order and I want it obeyed, immediately. I've had enough of this disrespect, and my tolerance is long gone. Drop your pants, bend over and hold your position. You are getting spanked for your involvement in this."

Edward hesitated only a moment, battling a quick war between his anger and humiliation at being in this position, and his unwillingness to provoke Carlisle any further. His fear won out and he unfastened his pants, dropping them to his ankles and bending over, his eyes fixed on the coffee table as he gripped the edges and gritted his teeth in nervous anticipation. He heard every minute of Jasper's punishment, heard every thought Jasper spewed forth during the entire thing and he knew this was going to hurt like hell. There was nothing he could say in his defense that wouldn't just piss off his father even more. That much, Carlisle allowed him to read in his mind.

When he heard the sound of Carlisle unbuckling his belt for the second time that evening however, he lost his resolve and bolted upright, twisting to face Carlisle, pleading. "Carlisle please, can we do this in private, I'm begging you…"

Carlisle adjusted the belt in his hand, his tongue tenting his cheek out as he contemplated Edward's plea.

"You seemed to have absolutely no problem invading Jasper's privacy earlier this evening when he was being punished by sharing the details with the others Edward, despite having been warned repeatedly in the past about respecting the privacy of other's thoughts in this house during delicate times. I see no reason why you should expect any sort of privacy whatsoever after that blatant display of disrespect."

Edward cursed under his breath as he realized exactly why Carlisle was so angry. It wasn't just that he agreed to purchase the cigarettes for Jasper in Port Angeles, away from the prying eyes and gossipy nature of the gas station owner in Forks. It wasn't even entirely his hesitation to comply with Carlisle's orders.

It was the fact that he sat there all evening, sharing every detail of what was going on between Jasper and Carlisle in the office above them; something he was well aware Carlisle found extremely disrespectful and punished him for on multiple occasions. Carlisle had no problem with Edward's gift of reading minds, however, he expected Edward to afford the rest of his family the privacy Edward himself insisted upon by not listening in on thoughts that were not meant for his ears.

He didn't meant any malice in it…they all were just so surprised by the intensity of Carlisle's mood and the severity of Jasper's punishment. He slipped into telling Rosalie and Emmett the gory details and thoughts their supersonic ears could not pick up on their own, not with the intention of embarrassing Jasper, but rather in an attempt to dissect and understand this change in Carlisle. It was something they all wanted to avoid facing, and instead it landed all three of them in the hotseat, with Edward in the starring role.


	5. Chapter 5 - Castigated

**Chapter Five – Castigated**

Edward squeezed his eyes tight and wringed his hands together, grimacing as he opened them to meet his father's burning gaze.

"I'm sorry sir. I didn't do it on purpose."

"Regardless, you did it, and I've warned you repeatedly to control yourself when it comes to the privacy of the rest of the family. You apparently seem just as forgetful as Jasper tonight when it comes to issues I've already made myself clear on. I intend to remedy this. Again. Bend over."

Edward slowly bent back over into position, hanging his head and blocking out the minds of those around him. He couldn't bear to see himself through their thoughts right then. That was just too much.

The first stroke came as a surprise, despite Carlisle's hand on his back to steady him, a sure warning of bad things to come. It hurt, like hell. Edward groaned and gripped the table, curling his toes as the leather belt made contact. There was no warm-up, no warnings, other than Carlisle's firm hold on him. The second one came just as swiftly, the belt making a loud CRACK as it found its target, followed shortly by a muffled grunt of pain from Edward as he tried to contain his verbal reaction. Five strokes later and his resolve to not humiliate himself further by pleading or crying out melted away, his breaths coming in quivers of agony as he pleaded, apologized and begged for it to be over with.

Carlisle ignored his son's protests, keeping up a steady rhythm with the leather strap until he reached 20 strokes. Edward was sobbing by then, his pleadings fading to whispered grunts by the time the last stroke landed, his knuckles white from the effort to remain in position, which Carlisle was proud to note, he had done the entire time. That was a first for Edward. Usually his punishments were the hardest, for both of them, with Edward's temper flaring constantly and Carlisle's patience wearing thin correcting him at every rebuke until Edward finally broke down and accepted his punishment through to the end. Carlisle knew Edward's audience had much to do with this sudden bout of control, but he was pleased with the boys' effort to obey nonetheless.

He rested his hand on Edwards back for a moment, allowing him to compose himself before ordering, "Edward, look at me son."

Edward sniffled and straightened up slowly, wincing visibly as he adjusted his position. His bottom was throbbing in pain, every movement, every breath he took seeming to shoot straight through his body and join the fire party on his backside. He swallowed and looked at Carlisle as ordered, struggling not to rub the lingering sting out of his tender bottom.

"I'm quite tired of having to repeat myself. When I tell you to stay out of the private affairs of others, that is exactly what you will be doing. Did I make myself more clear this time Edward?"

Edward winced again and nodded, licking his lips and clearing his throat before he answered meekly "Yes sir. Crystal clear."

Carlisle considered him for a moment before nodding in acceptance of his answer. "Furthermore, the next time your brother, or any of your siblings for that matter, ask you to participate in something you full well know I don't approve of, I hope you have a better answer for them" Carlisle lectured, his gaze rotating around the room to take each of his quiet children in, his eyes burning with the intensity of his words. "That goes for every one of you. Got it?"

Carlisle waited for a murmured "Yes sir" from each Jasper, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie before continuing.

"Good. If I have to repeat this conversation with ANY of you again, I'm going to start selling cars. After I beat your ass until you can't sit for a week without wincing."

Four sets of wide eyes met him as he repeated his sweeping gaze around the room, re-looping his belt into his pants and buckling it for what he really hoped would the be final time this evening.

He almost chuckled at the look on his kids' faces. Carlisle had never threatened to take away their "toys" permanently before. He'd grounded them all from driving cars or riding motorcycles at some point or another, but the threat of actually selling their prized possessions drove the lesson home faster than a sports car on a dark empty highway with a vampire behind the wheel.

"Alright. Edward, you are grounded for the next six days. No piano, no music, no car. You will go to school, come straight home, and spend the time in the house. You will also remove the door from your room until you are instructed to return it. If I hear one word of protest or rebellion about this, you can count on that number to double."

Edward choked back his protests at hearing Carlisle's last words and mumbled, "Yes sir."

Carlisle nodded and turned to Jasper, still seated uncomfortably on the piano bench. "Jasper. You can add one more night to your tally for involving your brother in your disobedience."

Jasper groaned out loud and dropped his head to his chin, clasping his hands between his knees and taking a deep breath. This sucked. Another spanking. Six more nights of a sore ass and bruised pride. Five sounded bad enough. Somehow six sounded much worse than just one additional night.

"Understood Jasper?"

Carlisle's voice cut through Jasper's misery as he ground his toe into a spot on the floor, avoiding Carlisle's gaze despite his better judgment. "Yeah."

Carlisle's head recoiled back in surprise and he blinked rapidly, staring at Jasper, startled by the lax reply. After the past few hours, this was almost over and Jasper was really going to go there?

Before Jasper could correct himself, he felt Carlisle's thumb and fingers tighten around his chin, forcing his head up with a firm jerk to look Carlisle right in the eyes. "There are a lot more numbers after six Jasper", he noted softly.

Jasper gulped as Carlisle gave his face a slight jolt, his long blond locks falling over his forehead and into his eyes. They stared at one another for a moment, and Jasper could hear a growl starting to work it's way up Carlisle's chest as his leader stared at him, daring him to disobey him, to step one more toe out of line so much of an inch, daring him to give him any reason to extend those six days by any number.

Jasper let out the breath he hadn't even known he was holding in a rush and answered sincerely, "Yes sir. I apologize sir. I understand."

Carlisle's icy voice was just barely a whisper in reply, "I truly hope you do Jasper."

He released the young man's face and stepped back, running his own hand through his now disheveled hair. He was beyond tired. Not physically, as his vampire strength was one thing he could count on to not fail him. However, mentally, he was exhausted.

He hated disciplining his coven, and this evening had been beyond intense. He dreaded the power struggle over the next week as he carried out his promises to Jasper to sink this lesson in to the bone, and he knew there would be trouble with Edward once it hit him that being grounded meant not seeing Bella other than at school or inside the house during the hours she was allowed out. Edward usually spent the nights watching her sleep. Carlisle would not go so far as to keep Bella from coming over here, but Edward would not be spending his nights outside this house. Carlisle didn't think the boy had quite let that fact sink in yet.

Yes, sometimes he felt the traditional, violent methods of a normal coven leader were a hell of a lot easier.

Carlisle sighed and addressed his clan for the final time.

"I've had enough. I want you all to go to your rooms, and yes, Emmett, Rosalie, that means you too. Edward and Jasper, you can both remove your doors and store them in my office immediately. I don't want to hear or see any of you for the rest of the evening. I will be up to talk to the both of you again in awhile."

Rosalie huffed and got up from the couch, annoyed at being included in Carlisle's dismissal despite not having done anything. It was a testament to just how solidly Carlisle was getting through to them that she didn't verbally protest though. Rosalie was not one for keeping her words to herself when annoyed or angry. Emmett followed his wife out of the room with relief. He couldn't get out of there fast enough.

After Rosalie and Emmett left the room, Carlisle stopped Edward and Jasper with a few last words.

"By the way, Edward…I don't want to hear you fighting with Jasper over this. You made the decision to comply with his request, and that is solely on you."

Edward knew better than to protest and answered quickly with a contrite "yes sir" before disappearing up the stairs. He heard Jasper's intentions to go find the tools they needed to remove their doors and sighed at the thought.

He especially valued his privacy, and his music, since both were escape methods from the constant drone of minds he dealt with every day. Being stuck in the house for 6 days with no music and without even the simple ability to shut himself away from the rest of the household was going to suck. At least he still had his phone, so he could let Bella know what was going on, as embarrassing as that conversation was sure to be. She hadn't really seen the hierarchy of their family in action yet.

Carlisle waited until everyone was out of the room before taking his cell phone out of his pocket and dialing his mate. He was mentally done in and all he wanted right then was the comfort of Esme and the solitude of their room.

He knew Alice would see what transpired and was thankful he wouldn't have to rehash any of this particular lesson for her benefit. Alice was the only one of his clan that rarely gave him any trouble with neither her actions nor her attitude. He had to admit, it was nice to know his authority was solid in at least ONE relationship.


	6. Chapter 6 - Chill

**Chapter 6 – Chill**

Carlisle felt more relaxed after spending a few hours alone with Esme. The house was dead quiet, which was highly unusual, but everyone was tiptoeing around their own rooms, lest they set off Psycho Alpha, as Carlisle had heard Emmett refer to him earlier, much to his amusement.

Carlisle was glad he still had a sense of humor after the way the evening had gone. The most difficult thing about being the patriarch of a clan such as theirs was finding the balance between what he wanted to do and what he had to do. It was not in his nature whatsoever to be harsh with anyone, much less to cause pain to those he loved.

However, the consequences of ignoring certain behaviors were much more painful, and permanently destructive, than a belt to the backside or a firm word. Despite their practiced measure of control, they were still vampires, and every one of them had moments where that control lapsed and their instincts took the helm. Those moments could cause severe damage to the family and the relationships within it.

Thinking of those consequences was exactly what brought out the side of him that allowed him to deal with his clan in this manner when necessary. He would be damned if he was going to allow his natural compassion and loving nature end up being the very thing that hurt his family.

He'd sensed for a while now that certain members of the family needed a reminder of his authority. His orders were answered with less respect, tempers flared with more ease, and rules regarded with a more lax attitude over the last year.

That had been remedied this evening, of that he was certain. He wished he could be certain it would last. Both Jasper and Edward in particular had an issue controlling their tempers. Actually, Carlisle knew very few vampires who didn't have issues controlling their tempers, and 3 of them resided in his house, being himself, Esme and Alice. It was the reason why clans as large as his own were unheard of. It was also the reason he had to occasionally resort to being as firm as he'd been that evening.

Jasper in particular he could not allow to get too far out of line. He still struggled with their diet and with being among humans, and if a sharp word from Carlisle was not enough to snap Jasper out of a volatile mood instantly, then the leader needed to push Jasper until he understood the importance of immediate obedience. Next time he lost his temper, Carlisle might not be there to rein him in, and someone could get killed, or the family could be exposed. It was Carlisle's duty to prevent that from happening.

Edward too, was a short fuse these days. Ever since the day Carlisle had had to have a serious discussion with Edward for his behavior at school when he'd saved Bella from a near-death experience, the doctor had kept a close eye on the smitten lad. His usual maturity and self-control had severely diminished since he first laid eyes on the human girl. Carlisle was extremely grateful for Bella's presence in Edward's life; he had been lonely for far too long and more than deserved the happiness she brought into his life. Her influence over him was another matter. Edward didn't always make the best decisions where Bella was involved.

Then there was Rosalie, who despised Bella, and was constantly fueled to express this rage when the other members of her family did not react the same way as she did to the human's so-called intrusion into their lives. Rosalie's only problem was usually her attitude though. This tested Carlisle's last nerve, but he could count on her to follow a direct order, which was vital.

The two boys…not so much. Which was why as much as Carlisle wanted to just be done with this topic, he couldn't in good conscious let it go until both of them re-learned to control their tempers in high-stress situations.

Six more nights of repeating some version of this with Jasper was already making the vampire feel tired, impossible as that may be. He really hoped Jasper would quickly realize that watching his attitude and obeying orders immediately would end this entire thing with relative ease.

We shall see, he thought to himself…we shall see.

Down the hall, Edward paced his room angrily, trying to rein in his temper. He just got off the phone with Bella, and after explaining the whole thing, he felt especially humiliated all over again. He left out the part about the physical chastisement, of course. The last thing he wanted to do was paint of picture of him bent over getting a belt on his bare ass to his girlfriend. It had been embarrassing enough to inform her he was grounded. Somehow it seemed a lot worse than when Charlie grounded HER. But then again, she wasn't over 100 years old.

He momentarily felt sorry for his brothers; they had no way of hiding spankings from their mates. Jasper's humiliation had practically flooded the house once Alice arrived home earlier with Esme. Alice hadn't made it any easier by proceeding to chew Jasper out for smoking, getting grounded and causing them to lose the door to their room. Poor Jasper, Edward chuckled to himself. At least Bella hadn't chewed him out, although she had sounded pretty sad, which Edward found hard to stomach.

He was still angry at Jasper for dragging him into this, but Carlisle's warning to let it go rang in his ears, and being the burn in his pants was still throbbing hard and clear, he decided to just let the anger go for his own sake. The belting had been damn tough to take. Seeing how easy it had been for Jasper to earn 6 additional nights of that had, frankly, scared the heck out of him. The other's too, for that matter…he could hear their thoughts, and none of his siblings were feeling any less shaken by Carlisle's firm upper hand than he was. Despite this, the anger was still boiling beneath the surface of his skin like hot lava, waiting to explode.

Jasper's thoughts were particularly hard to block out. He was pacing his room, fretting over the next week and what each evening would bring, occasionally trying to sit down and thinking better of it. His cheek still stung where Carlisle had slapped him, and he was thirsty. Nothing that couldn't wait until the next day, but hunting right now sounded like a really good stress reliever. Hunting with CARLISLE…not so much. It felt strange to wish to avoid his leader, but the next six evenings he would be seeing more than enough of the vampire. He wasn't about to go seeking out the company of anyone outside of Alice right now, and even Alice was pissed at him.

A knock on his doorframe startled him out of his reflection. He looked up to see none other than the exact person he had been hoping to avoid standing there, his arms crossed and his face devoid of any indications of his mood. Jasper hoped the few hours of solitude had eased the authoritarian's frame of mind.

"Where is Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"Taking a bath. She's not overly happy with me at the moment either, sir."

Carlisle chuckled and nodded, easing the tension in the room significantly.

"I just came up to check on you. I know this evening was tough and despite my anger, I do care about your frame of mind Jasper." Carlisle said softly.

Jasper smoothed back his hair and looked up at Carlisle with a slight grin. "I'm sore sir. Sore and sorry."

Carlisle studied him for a moment before asking, "And your thirst?"

Jasper fidgeted a bit, contemplating his answer before making a decision. Getting out of the house and away from the emotions still seeping through the woodwork would honestly be refreshing, and Carlisle's mood seemed much improved.

"I could stand to hunt."

Carlisle nodded again. "I will go out with you. I need to hunt as well. I do need to talk to Edward for a moment and then we will go."

Jasper turned to change into something less restricting while Carlisle made his way to Edward's room. Sometimes the clothes Alice insisted they wear were not exactly the best for hunting in, no matter how careful they were to keep them clean. She especially favored tight jeans on her mate, which usually Jasper didn't mind. Tonight, he favored something a bit…looser.

Carlisle knocked on Edward's doorframe, waiting to be acknowledged. When no response came, Carlisle shook his head and walked into the room, looking around for Edward, hoping for the boy's sake he was actually IN the room.

He was, standing at the far corner, facing away from the door and engrossed in texting on his phone. Carlisle assumed he was talking to Bella. He stood in the middle of the room, arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently, waiting for Edward to come to his senses and greet him properly.

A few tense moments passed with Carlisle waiting none-too-patiently, and Edward studiously ignoring his maker. Carlisle felt the tension he had finally rid from his body working its way up to a crescendo again. Really? What did it take to get through to these kids?

Carlisle cleared his throat and took a deep breath to check his slow boiling rage. "Edward. This is not a good idea."

Edward looked up then, turning to face Carlisle with an annoyed look painted on his face.

"What do you want, sir…"

Carlisle wasn't fooled by the term of respect. Not when it was thrown out with a sneer.

"What I want is apparently not going to be as easy as I hoped Edward, which was for you to learn the lessen I'm all-too-patiently trying to beat into you, literally."

Edward's petulance melted a notch at the reminder of the earlier beating. His ass still stung from that, and likely would for days. Vampires healed fast, this much was true. It was also true that Carlisle's strength was nearly unmatched in this household. He was just so damned pissed off about being grounded that he couldn't help himself.

Before Edward could say anything, not that he could think of much more to say, Carlisle continued.

"Give me your phone."

Edward's grip around the tiny silver cellphone tightened and he took a step backward, eyeing Carlisle incredulously. Somehow, in the midst of all his anger and moping, he really hadn't seen that one coming. The rest of the clan wouldn't be overly bothered to have their cell phones taken away since their mates were right there in the house with them. Edward's however, was at the moment his only lifeline to Bella.

"Give. Me. Your. Phone," Carlisle enunciated each word with a low rumble, holding his hand out and staring menacingly at Edward through narrowed eyelids, his eyes turning dark with impatience.

When Edward didn't move, Carlisle stormed towards him, stopping inches from his face, sporting the same murderous look that had been there just hours earlier right before Edward's ass had been shredded by Carlisle's belt.

Edward slowly handed the cell phone over, biting back words of apology. It was too late, Carlisle's body language was painstakingly clear on that.

He expected Carlisle to order him to remove his trousers for the second time that evening, but instead, Carlisle flipped open the phone and started punching buttons. Edward shifted nervously, trying to read into his mind to figure out who or what he was texting, but of course, Carlisle had a rock hard guard up around his mind. Damn he was getting good at that.

When he finished typing, Carlisle snapped the phone shut firmly and slid it into his pocket. Edward glowered at the floor and shifted in apprehension, silently waiting for the rebuke he knew was coming.

"I've informed Bella your grounding has been extended an additional six days Edward. I hope it was worth it."

Edward cursed under his breath and curled his fingers into fists at his side, looking up at Carlisle intending to plead with him. He would take another whipping, anything, but he couldn't stand losing his phone on top of everything else. The hours in the day Bella was allowed to spend with him at the Cullen house was limited to the hours in the day that Charlie wasn't home or gave her permission to go out. Now he couldn't even communicate with her between those moments.

Carlisle's back was already to him, striding out the door, the phone walking right out with him. Edward slammed his fist into the nearest object, which just happened to be the wall, his marble hard knuckles crashing through the plaster and leaving a gaping hole.

Carlisle's unamused voice floated down the hall into Edward's room, "You will be repairing that Mr. Cullen. You have plenty of free time."

Carlisle shook his head and continued back towards Jasper's room, stopping in his office to deposit the cell phone in his desk drawer after checking Bella's reply, which was full of words he didn't like to hear coming from a lady's mouth. Carlisle wondered fleetingly if he was going to have to demonstrate to the girl this early on in the relationship the respect he expected from members of his clan.

He paused by Jasper's room on the way down to the main floor to find the young man nervously waiting for him. He heard every word of that confrontation, the entire household had, especially with the lack of doors to muffle any conversation.

Carlisle nodded his head down the stairs, "Let's go son. Before I tie the whole lot of you up and feed you to the wolves."

Jasper let loose a loud laugh, surprised and relieved by Carlisle's demeanor. The moment Edward opened his big ass mouth, Jasper groaned and contemplated half-heartedly just disappearing for a few centuries. He was glad to see the incident hadn't totally ruined the lightened mood Carlisle brought with him into the room a bit ago.

They met Esme on the way out the door, where Carlisle stopped to kiss her goodbye and inform her he was taking Jasper out to hunt.

"Any trouble from Edward, if he so much as steps a inch out of that room or disrespects you in any way, call me please. " Carlisle instructed his wife wearily. Esme sighed and wrapped her arms around her mate, murmuring in his ear, "Don't worry, I'm sure he won't push any further tonight dear."

"That is the key word there unfortunately - tonight", Carlisle sighed, shaking his head in exasperation as he left the house with a contrite Jasper in tow. This was going to be the longest 12 days of his entire existence.


	7. Chapter 7 - Collision

_**Author's Note: If you are a not a fan of my harsher portrayal of Carlisle, you are not going to enjoy the remainder of this story. Rather than whine about it in reviews, perhaps you should heed my warning from the beginning and move on :) I wrote this story because I don't see Carlisle being as soft as most seem to, and it frustrated me enough to write my very first fan fiction, so I'm truly not trying to please anyone other than myself, I'm just sharing it with you. That being said, you WILL see Carlisle's softer nature come back out in the end.**_

**Chapter 7 – Collision**

Jasper was about to go stir-crazy. It was the weekend, and he was not allowed out of the house. Alice, Rosalie, Esme and Emmett left for the day, determined to escape not just the house but also the general 300-mile radius. Edward was insufferable, and everyone was tired of it. Including Jasper. It was a testament to just how insufferable the surely vampire was being by the fact Emmett chose to spend the day with all three girls, which most likely meant shopping.

Carlisle was home as well, so the tension in the house was once again thick enough to cut with a knife. Jasper wasn't sure if Edward's trouble with Carlisle was helping or hurting his own situation. On one hand, Edward's continued attitude was making Jasper's behavior look like that of a model vampire "child". On the other hand, Carlisle's temper was extremely short as a result. The patience they all admired in their leader was something of a lost art these days.

The past few days had not been fun either. Carlisle came home, spent a few hours with Esme, then disappeared into his office, calling Jasper in after awhile. He simply pointed at the desk and waited for Jasper to bend over into position before administrating 120 swats with his hand. Jasper was so relieved to avoid his pants being removed and the belt staying looped in Carlisle's pants that he took the whole thing without complaint, although he couldn't claim he was silent through the ordeal. Carlisle's hand might as well have been a rock hard paddle. And 120 was a big number.

Carlisle had a bit of a…thing…with numbers. It was one of the reason's Jasper had been so hesitant to inform him of how many packs he had smoked. He could do the math; he knew what number Carlisle was going to come up with. The time Edward was stopped by police going 110 mph in a 35 zone with Bella in the car had been painful to hear. 20 with the belt was more than enough to make any of them cringe. Just hearing 75 had them all driving slow as snails for a while, even though it wasn't the speeding that was the issue, but the being-caught-and-Carlisle-having-to-lie-to-save-Edwards-license part. That, and Bella being in the car at the time.

When it was over, Carlisle asked him if he had anything he wanted to talk about or say and dismissed him when Jasper declined. While Jasper had no desire to listen to any more lectures than necessary, the lack of such was proving to be just as disconcerting.

Yet, it was only day three. He had three more days to go, and it was getting more difficult to walk into that office, bend over, and take it. The humiliation was threatening to become a permanent fixture on his psyche. Everyone in the house was edgy, avoiding looking at him after he exited Carlisle's office for the evening.

Even Alice was distant, wanting to offer comfort but not sure how to do it and respect Jasper's wishes to avoid talking about the situation at the same time. They hadn't made love since he'd been caught, due to the whole missing-door spectacle. Not that either of them were particularly prudish, but Alice was punishing Jasper in her own way for getting in trouble. His being grounded had completely ruined her plans for them for the weekend, and she was still sulking about it.

Edward blamed the whole thing on Jasper, even if he hadn't yet verbalized that fact. Esme was the only one that wasn't treating him any different, other than uncharacteristically finding some reason to check on him in the middle of the night to ask how he was holding up. She hated seeing any of her family so miserable, even though she understood Carlisle's stance.

Basically, all it was doing was making Jasper crave a cigarette.

There was no way he was going there, no matter how badly he wanted to. He wasn't that stupid. He just wished the craving would ease. At least he wasn't addicted. It was all in his head and he knew it.

Although neither him nor Edward were grounded to their rooms, both were spending a lot of time there lately by choice. Edward because it was his sullen way of dealing with being embarrassed, or because Bella was over and it was the most privacy they could get in a house full of vampires, door or no door. Jasper was having a hard time controlling his emotions and didn't want to project that on the rest of his family, so he chose to spend as much time to himself as he could stand.

Bella was not over that day. Charlie made her stay home and work on homework, since she had been spending so much time at the Cullen's lately. With his phone still locked in Carlisle's desk drawer, no hope of seeing Bella until possibly Monday and no music to drown his sorrows in, Edward was wearing a path in his carpet from pacing and fuming. Jasper was getting fed up with his constant angst. If Edward would just turn Bella into a vampire so she could move in with them and the pair could spend their eternity being mopey together, life would be a lot easier on all of them.

The thought barely formed in Jasper's mind when he heard a loud growl from the floor above. Edward heard the thought, and Jasper could feel the waves of anger pouring out of him.

Jasper hissed in reply. What the fuck was Edward doing in his thoughts anyhow?

"Edward get your fucking mind out of my head!"

"DOESN'T ANYONE ELSE UNDERSTAND WHY I CAN'T JUST SUCK HER SOUL OUT LIKE IT'S WORTH NOTHING?!"

Jasper growled and stormed down the hall, leaping up the stairs to the upper level at the same time Edward stormed out of his room and down the hall. They nearly collided in the middle of the hallway, Edward's fists balled up at his side and Jasper's eyes narrowed, his expression stony.

"Edward, we understand your position, but for god's sake man, we are getting damn tired of you moping about it!"

"YOU are the one who can't keep his damn thoughts to himself Jasper! And you are the reason I'm in this mess in the first place!"

That pissed Jasper off even more. Yes, he convinced Edward to purchase the cigarettes and gotten him involved, but it wasn't his fault Edward was placed on restriction and had his phone taken from him. THAT had been all Edward, and Jasper told him as much.

"Look Edward, I had nothing to do with you being grounded. That's ALL on your and your damned temper, so don't you be putting that on me buddy."

Edward clenched his fists tighter, nails digging into his palms, trying to refrain from punching Jasper right in his self-riotous face.

"I wouldn't have anything to be pissed off about if you just had a little bit of fucking self-control "buddy", Edward sneered back.

That did it. Jasper was fed up with the whole situation. Fed up with being stuck in the house, fed up with the tension and other assorted emotions permeating the walls, and very fed up with Edward's attitude. Edward hit a sore spot with that comment; Jasper had a hard time accepting that his self-control WAS lacking when it came to human blood.

He beat Edward to the punch, so to speak, and pulled back his fist with a loud growl, landing it squarely on his brother's jaw. Edward stumbled back, mostly out of pure shock, but recovered quickly, lunging at Jasper.

They collided again, wrestling down to the floor, throwing punches and growling loud enough to shake the walls.

Not loud enough to drown out the growl of their leader, who found them like that, a snarling ball of fists, covered in plaster from the ruined walls of the hallway.

You have to be a vampire to understand the range of utterances capable from the throat of an angry predator. Jasper and Edward both stopped in mid-punch the moment they heard Carlisle's growl, snapped back to reality by the level of anger they heard in the simple sound. Pissed off was so yesterday. This was pure anger.

"My study. NOW."

Carlisle didn't bother to wait for them. He stormed into his study, forcing himself to sit down lightly in his chair as to not crush the furniture to pieces, staring out the window clenching his jaw. He was done with this.

Jasper kicked a piece of plaster out of his way, resting his hands on his forehead and swearing. Damnit anyhow! Why did he let Edward get to him like that?! For the first time in his life, he was actually scared to face his father.

Edward groaned, just as pissed off, and got up off the floor, dusting plaster pieces off his pants. He ignored Jasper, steeling himself to face the patriarch in his study. Again.

Carlisle heard the boys shuffle into the room to stand in front of his desk, but he ignored them, pacing his breathing to get his anger under control. Normally he would not deal with a situation like this while his blood boiled, so to speak, but this latest conflict was the final straw that broke the line between Carlisle the father and Carlisle the leader. One extremely angry leader.

He finally spoke, still gazing out the window, his voice dripping with venom. "I don't want to hear a word out of either of you unless I speak to you directly."

Edward gulped audibly, standing stiffly at attention in front of the desk. Jasper's stance mirrored his own, although Edward couldn't quite pull off the military precision of Jasper's position. Neither of them moved a muscle, and both of them wisely kept their respective gifts on lockdown.

Carlisle finally stood up, turning to glare at the two boys in front of him. He saw them both visibly flinch as he moved, coming around the desk to pace in front of them, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Jasper, who threw the first punch."

Jasper started to reply, his defensiveness rearing its ugly head for a moment, but he bit back the words on the tip of his tongue as Carlisle's cold black eyes stared into his own in warning.

"I did, sir."

Carlisle pondered a moment, flicking his gaze to Edward and staring him down before moving back behind his desk to take in the view out the window.

"Edward, what started it."

Edward cleared his throat nervously before replying. His anger was draining fast, shame and dread shaping in its place. "I got angry at um, something Jasper said, sir."

Carlisle turned back to face them and raised a brow.

"Said, or thought, Edward?"

Edward winced and clarified, his voice low and filled with apprehension, "Thought, sir."

Carlisle closed his eyes for a moment at the answer, pulling his upper lip between his teeth and letting his breath out in a slow huff. He'd never been so angry with any members of his family in the near 100 years since he sired Edward. His rules were simple and sensible. Respect his authority, respect each other, keep a low profile, and obey the few rules he set forth. In that moment, he made a decision he really never thought he would have to so much as consider before.

"Have either of you ever been caned?"

Jasper's military stiff posture faltered at Carlisle's words. He himself had not been caned before, but he knew enough to instinctively flinch at the threat.

"No sir."

Edward swallowed visibly, closing his eyes briefly before answering in kind.

"No sir."

"Well you are about to experience it." Carlisle informed them sharply.

He wasn't going to bother with the lectures or the promises this time. He'd lectured the both of them enough in the past three days to make himself blue in the face. If they were determined to waste his time and energy with continued disobedience, then he wasn't going to offer any more of that time for them to waste.

He could see the dread and fear in the boys' faces, but for once, it didn't soften him a bit. Fighting, of all things! The younger vampires often got into verbal spats with one another, but it rarely went physical, not only because they could seriously harm one another with their strength, but also because of Carlisle's firm rule on the matter. Fighting broke down their family bond faster than anything, and if Carlisle had any hope of keeping his clan peaceful and healthy, it was vital they resort to other, peaceful measures to solve disagreements.

Just as he was about to resort to other measures to discipline them for their behavior. Lectures and grounding were not working, it seemed. He'd already whipped both of their asses at least once in the last three days…three times in Jasper's case, yet he'd still thrown the first punch. He'd already toed the line between disciplinarian father and pissed off coven leader, yet here they were again.

Carlisle walked over to the small closet and extracted the cane. He'd never used it before; he'd honestly never thought he would have any reason to. The cane had been a gift from Aro, the leader of the Volturi, when Carlisle elected to leave them years ago. When Aro heard of his siring Edward and shortly after, Esme, he'd sent the cane along with a short note that simple said, "You will need it."

Carlisle faltered a bit at the memory. The "gift" was more of a warning and mockery than the simply note let on. Aro's used it on Carlisle once for disobeying him, and the experience was beyond miserable. Carlisle sported painful welts for days, but considered himself extremely lucky; it wasn't often a member of the Volturi were punished and lived to tell the tale. Aro usually chose to simply do away with the offender. His respect for Carlisle was all that saved him that day, and he'd known the moment the cane arrived that it was also a warning from Aro; keep your children in line, or you will hear from us.

Carlisle kept it, despite not expecting to have any use for it, but rather to remind himself on occasion WHY he disciplined his clan the way he did. He had his moments of doubts, when a child he loved dearly was sobbing and begging for mercy, if he was doing the right thing. The cane often served as a reminder things could be much worse, and that his choices were a sound substitute.

It was long and thick, menacing looking in its own right. A traditional bamboo cane would shatter instantly on impact with the inflexible marble skin of a vampire. This cane had some sort of steel interior encased in skillfully turned Ironwood, polished and sealed with what Carlisle long suspected contained some element of unknown magical reinforcement. It was unbreakable, unyielding, and extremely painful. Even for a vampire. Carlisle hated the sight of it and the memory of it; but he was determined to put this issue to rest once and for all this evening.

He carried the cane back to the desk, leaning his weight back into the wood and observing the two wayward young men in front of him. They may not be young in years, but they were young in spirit and mind.

Both boys' eyes were locked on the cane in Carlisle's hand, their expressions melting from defiance and defensiveness to looks of what Carlisle could only identify as formidable horror. He swished the cane quickly through the air, letting it land lightly on his own thigh with a loud crack. Edward's eyes widened in shock at the spectacle, and Jasper winced audibly at the sound.

"Yes, I know what it feels like. It was a gift from Aro." Carlisle informed them softly.

Despite his anger with them, he felt it was important to share this bit of information. Partially so they understood that he did in fact have experience with what he was about to dish out, and partially for the pure awe and fear the mental image of Aro disciplining someone and them living to speak of it provoked.

The intent was not lost on either of them. Jasper was frozen in position; he'd even stopped breathing. Edward's mouth dropped open and he ran his fingers through his thick wavy hair, his nerves getting the better of him as he broke his carefully maintained position.

He regretted his temper tantrum. He regretted provoking Jasper, his attitude towards Carlisle, everything. Jasper stood beside him, similar thoughts racing through his mind. He was ashamed of his behavior, his disobedience, and the fact that he had pushed Carlisle to this point.

The history Carlisle painted with those few short sentences brought the whole ordeal into sharp focus for them both; their behavior caused Carlisle to resort to a method they knew he never even considered he'd have to use on his family. That hurt more than anything he could dish out with that cane. Shame is a powerful, powerful emotion. Combined with pain, it was sure to break through whatever was causing this level of disrespect.

If this didn't work, Carlisle thought to himself, then he'd been fooling himself all along in thinking he'd ever had the respect of these boys.


	8. Chapter 8 - Collateral

**_Author's Note: I swear to Jane, if you have made it this far in the story only to complain about how mean and abusive Carlisle is, you are annoying. Just saying :)_**

**Chapter Eight: Collateral **

Carlisle tapped the cane lightly against his palm as he strode around behind the two stiff figures before him, lost in thought for a moment as he decided how to proceed. He had zero intention of disciplining either of them further once this was over, so this lesson needed to leave a lasting impression. His tolerance was at rock bottom…there was nowhere to climb but up from here.

Carlisle shook himself out of his reverie and stood beside Edward, tapping the cane on the desk.

"Pants and shorts off. Both of you", he ordered.

They complied, although neither could bring themselves to move faster than human pace. It was like they were stuck in quicksand, torn between scrambling to get it over with, and remaining still to prolong the inevitable. Either way, they were drowning.

When both returned to their positions of attention, sans clothing from the waist down, Carlisle tapped the desk again with a sharp THWACK that echoed around the room ominously.

"Bend over, hands flat on the desk. You are not to move until told to."

Both vampires did as told, bending over and placing their palms flat on the desk. Jasper buried his face into his arm, trying to will his body to relax. He knew it would feel a lot worse if he tensed up, but trying to relax when a rod was about to meet his ass was about as impossible as trying to float in a quicksand pit. Just because it was the wiser choice, didn't make it the easier one by any stretch of the imagination.

Edward fidgeted, his mind bouncing wildly around the room for something to distract him from his impending doom. Carlisle had been punished by Aro? Edward shuddered at the thought. The fact none of them even knew such an implement existed in the confines of the Cullen house went to show just how deep of a hole they dug. Heck with China…they ought to be seeing the center of the earth by now.

It was Jasper who felt the cool, smooth finish of the cane settle lightly against his equally cool and smooth flesh first. Of course he was first; he had thrown the first punch. He bit his lip and stiffened despite his determination to remain relaxed. He took a deep breath in, and before he could exhale, Carlisle brought the cane crashing down on his bottom, the steel-cored wood whistling merrily through the air before impact, leaving a white hot line of fire scorching across Jasper's asscheeks.

Jasper choked back a sob, his fingers digging into the desk and curling into agitated fists as he tried to control his reaction. He took another deep, shuddering breath, shifting his weight from foot to foot as the impact spread and settled into a deep, angry throb.

He heard Edward take a shaky breath beside him. Jasper wasn't able to control his emotions any more than Edward was able to control his ability to read Jasper's thoughts. Fear and pain has a way of breaking down even the most determined of intentions, and although both of them intended to keep their troublesome talents to themselves, at that moment they were bound together in their desire for some sort of support from the other, despite the anger that landed them here in the first place. That's what brothers did, after all, supported each other in tough times.

Edward was next. Since he'd already experienced Jasper's reaction through his mind, he steeled himself for the misery, clenching his hands into premature fists and planting his feet firmly on the floor. Carlisle found his spot, settling the cane against Edwards snow white skin, then swinging his arm back and down again to claim the space without hesitation.

The reality was no better than the emotional preview Edward got from Jasper just moments before. He groaned out loud, his body slumping forward onto the desk in pain, all his carefully prepared focus failing him the moment the rod found its target. Yeah…that hurt. A lot.

And so it continued, an orchestra of pain connecting with their backside with a ferocity that never eased. Each stroke brought forth a grunt of pain, a cry of agony, a spasm of torment from each boy in turn. The short window of relief between strokes was a double-edged sword. The lull provided an illusion of respite, but only enough for the pain of the blow to settle into a dull throb before it was renewed with a fresh stroke of white-hot suffering. That moment was not peaceful for either of them; Jasper's thoughts invaded Edward's mind, and Edward's emotions fed Jasper's own.

Carlisle continued with a steady rhythm, raining stroke on top of stroke down their cheeks and thighs in turn. He didn't count, for a change. There was no number that could correct this behavior, no magic number that would be too little, enough, or too much. It just was what it was; painful to give, painful to receive, and hopefully painfully effective.

It took longer than Carlisle expected for them to break, to collapse on the desk and stop fighting the inevitable, to stop trying to anticipate and brace for each stroke, to stop trying to collect the pain and handle it. Jasper broke down first, causing a domino effect in Edward as he too finally simply let go and sobbed, the fight drained from their bodies.

Carlisle felt his anger diminish a notch with every thwack, every choked back sob. He felt calmer, in control again, his sense of fatherly love resurfacing as every trace of defiance in the two vampires' body was replaced with submission. He could sense it in their minds, despite no skill that spelled it out for him. He was getting through to them, not simply because he was administering a level of suffering neither wanted any repeat of ever again, but because they recognized that avoiding this physical distress was as simple as giving the respect Carlisle was due.

"Six more strokes and we are finished here. This disobedience better be done with." Carlisle warned softly, his voice firm and unyielding despite his softened core.

The number brought back an oddly welcome feeling of familiarity, a light at the end of the seemingly endless tunnel of discomfort. Their backsides were burning and throbbing incessantly, crisscrossed with puffy, angry welts layered on top of deep, lingering aches.

Carlisle's voice brought Jasper back into focus, and each of the six strokes felt brand-new again. He choked back a sob at each one, biting back the pleading words he'd longed to utter for the last god-knows-how-long this had been going on. He'd lost all sense of time; it felt like they had been there forever. Forever is something the immortal vampire had some experience with, which really made the expression seem all the more dire.

Edward's control wasn't as measured with the last six strokes; he cursed and pleaded into his arms with each one, his words not necessarily directed at Carlisle. He just needed some sort of outlet for his turmoil. Carlisle allowed it without comment or correction.

And then it was over. Carlisle laid the cane across the desk in front of the two trembling bodies, signaling the end. Neither of them moved, although they'd long broken from the stiff positions they started out in. Carlisle observed them for a moment until they wrestled themselves under control again before he ordered quietly, "Stand up, look at me."

Jasper took a deep, shuddering breath, wiping the substitute venom-laced tears from his face as he stood up, adopting his ingrained military stance once again, his swollen eyes locked on his leader. He tried to contain the wince that threatened to escape his lips as he straightened. He failed.

Edward too straightened up, closing his eyes for a brief moment to process the fresh wave of pain from the movement. As the pain lessened a bit, he looked at Carlisle, his gaze sad and boyish, his eyes brimming with tears.

Carlisle sighed and stretched, lacing his hands behind his head as he pondered his next words carefully. He wanted to comfort them both, he really did, but his better judgment told him he needed to see this through to the end the way he'd started; as their leader, not their father.

"I want you both to go find the keys to your vehicles and bring them back to me."

He watched them closely, bringing his arms down and folding them across his chest. His decision on whether or not to retain possession of the vehicles for a time yet rather than outright selling them hinged on their abilities to remain respectful and chastised as the reality of Carlisle's threat from the night this all started came crashing home.

The horror of Carlisle's words had the exact impact he expected; Edward's face fell and he whispered a barely audible "oh crap…". Jasper grimaced and swallowed, a wave of sorrow permeating the room. Carlisle snorted softly in an unexpected moment of amusement; trust vampires to look like someone killed their best friend when they lost their toys.

He settled into his desk chair to wait for their return, eyeing Edward and Jasper in expectation. It wasn't until Jasper tugged nervously on the hem of his shirt that Carlisle realized what the hesitation was about.

"You may dress first. Don't keep me waiting." Carlisle clarified and warned in the same breath.

He didn't have to say it again. They both mumbled, "yes sir" and turned to their respective pile of clothes. Jasper pulled his shorts and pants on carefully, hissing in pain with every movement. He dreaded the thought of sitting down, and was grateful the next day was not a school day. He doubted he would be able to sit without wincing for at least another day, and certainly not on the hard desk chairs.

Edward too winced as the fabric of his jeans slid over the welts that covered his ass. For once, he didn't have the desire to rub the pain away after a spanking. How was he going to explain THIS one to Bella? She still didn't know that Carlisle's form of discipline included corporeal punishment, and while he usually had the ability to hide a sore bottom by being careful of how he sat or moved, this was a whole 'nother chapter in the book of Reasons To Not Fuck With Carlisle.

And his car…his precious car. The loss of the Volvo he could handle, but the Vanquish? The idea of being limited to driving Bella's ancient slow as molasses truck for the rest of eternity (or until Carlisle allowed him to purchase another vehicle, which he doubted would be any time soon) was torture. He could barely tolerate riding in the old Ford on the occasions Bella insisted on driving somewhere. He couldn't believe he'd just lost his car for good.

Edward made his way to his room slowly, not out of desire to prolong the hand-over of his keys, but because it hurt too darn much to move fast. He retrieved the keys from the desk in his room, resigned to the fact that there was no talking his way out of this. Carlisle DID warn them.

He returned to Carlisle's study and mutely handed over them over, staring at the carpet.

Jasper was close behind, just as silent as he placed his motorcycle keys in Carlisle's waiting, outstretched hand. Carlisle slid open the narrow topmost drawer of his desk and laid both sets of keys next to Edwards confiscated cellphone. The sight of the phone pained Edward, but he wisely kept his mouth shut.

Carlisle leaned back in his chair, eying the cane still laying on the surface of the desk for a moment before he spoke.

"You are both still under restriction. Jasper, I'm certain this punishment has gotten through to you, so we will consider the corporeal section of this ordeal finished."

Jasper's relief at hearing those words was palpable; he hadn't expected that, and had already fretted over getting the last spankings of his original punishment over the welts he sported now.

"Thank you sir."

Carlisle nodded in acceptance, tenting his fingers and tapping his chin thoughtfully for a moment before he addressed the pair of them again.

"You are dismissed."

The dismissal was hard to swallow. Again, the lack of lectures and words was disconcerting, and they both abruptly realized that despite the shame such lectures brought forth, it also offered insight into what Carlisle was thinking and feeling. Right now, it was impossible to tell; his face was a mask of firm resolve and dominance. His lack of words and short dismissal hinted that his anger hadn't completely ebbed, and there was nothing neither Jasper nor Edward could do in the moment to fix that other than obey, and leave their leader to his own.

They stepped out into the hallway, Edward closing the door slowly behind him. He glanced at Jasper and motioned towards the scene of their earlier destruction.

"I guess we better clean that up before Esme gets home."

Jasper nodded mutely and headed for the kitchen to find a broom and dustpan. He felt venom tears stinging his eyes as he found the supplies they needed to at least clean up the hallway. They would have to ask permission to go to town to get the items necessary to fix the wall, which was not going to be a quick fix. They did a pretty thorough job on demolishing the hallway during their spat. He dreaded the rest of the family coming home and seeing the evidence. This week was just one long, drawn out humiliation festival.

With the hallway as clean as they could get it for the moment, Jasper and Edward awkwardly stood facing one another, apologies on the tips of their tongue. Somehow, going through that together mended the rift between them.

"I'm sorry I got you into this Edward, and I know how tough your decision to change Bella is for you. I didn't intend to sound so cruel in my thoughts. I was just frustrated."

Edward nodded and sighed, "Well if I hadn't been invading your privacy in the first place…" he trailed off and offered his hand to Jasper, "but, apology accepted."

Jasper shook his hand and pulled his brother into a quick hug. This, at least, was over, and they made it through it together.


	9. Chapter 9 - Conclusions

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Some are wondering why I allow guest reviews and allow the negative comments to remain. Freedom of speech folks. If I want the freedom to post my own apparently insane and horrible stories, I really must allow others the freedom to inform me I'm insane and horrible, even though they continue to read them obsessively. I do appreciate those of you with better taste in your feedback though. Thank you for that.**_

**Chapter Nine: Conclusions**

Carlisle slumped down in his chair, resting his head in his arms wearily, staring forlornly at the cane in front of him on the surface of the desk. _Aro would be pleased_, he thought to himself sullenly_, his gift proved handy after all._

Carlisle returned the cane to the closet, shutting the door firmly, echoes of his own punishment reverberating around inside his head. He hadn't been able to hold his position either, hadn't been able to contain his cries of pain and pleads for mercy. He also hadn't been able to sit, heck he hadn't been able to move for days without the pain showing clearly on his face. That was what he had just sentenced his sons to. It was hard not to fall into a pit of self-pity. He felt lost and lonely. He'd always been known for his patience, his gentleness. There was nothing patient nor gentle about the scene he'd just mastered.

The silence in the house was suddenly unbearable. He intended to speak to both the boys privately, but he needed time to process his thoughts and relieve the tension in his body before he tackled that. Incredulously, the anger still hadn't completely ebbed from his body. Carlisle was not used to feeling anger of this magnitude. He wanted it gone; yet somehow, he couldn't figure out how to let it go completely.

He strode over to his desk, picking up the tiny remote for the Bose system and pushing the power button. He wasn't in the mood for anything in particular; he just needed some noise to drown the silence in. Whatever station the radio was tuned to would do.

Carlisle lay back on his leather couch, closing his eyes for a moment and meditating. He didn't recognize the song or the band; he wouldn't, modern music was a foreign language to him.

_I can't remind you all the time_

_Bring it back, bring it back_

_To where we were before_

_I can't remind you all the time_

_No, no_

_Bring it back, bring it back_

Carlisle opened his eyes with a grunt of irony; if that wasn't the understatement of the night. He couldn't keep reminding his clan over and over on the necessity of obedience and respect. It used to be so simple, a given thing. What changed? Was this enough to bring it back around to how things should be, NEEDED to be?

Jasper and Edward could hear the music from their rooms, where they retreated after cleaning up the hallway. They both felt the same loneliness Carlisle was feeling. Edward felt crushed, anxious to see or hear from Bella. He mourned the loss of his car - it was his escape, his paradise. He'd only just gotten access to both of his cars back a few months ago. Carlisle took the keys away after the speeding incident for 60 miserable days. Now he'd lost his pride and joy for good.

Plus his ass hurt like hell. That would serve a reminder for a time, no doubt.

Jasper knew Alice saw the whole thing by now. At least he wouldn't have to explain it to her. He didn't envy Edward trying to explain any of this to Bella. He lay facedown on his bed, still as possible, not wanting to so much as flex a muscle if he could avoid it. He wished badly for things to be back the way they were before, between him and Carlisle. He couldn't help but mope, worrying he destroyed the relationship between them for good. Carlisle's harsh dismissal affected Jasper more than he wanted to admit. He would do anything to bring it back to the way it was. The irony of the song title wasn't lost on him. He'd been singing his own Cigarette Song for the past three days now, in the tune of pain and punishment.

A soft knock on his door a while later startled him out of his reflection. The music was no longer playing from Carlisle's study, but he hadn't been paying attention enough to notice his approach. Jasper rolled over intending to get up off the bed and forgot about the state of his backside for a moment. He groaned as the welts rubbed against the bed and rolled back over quickly, burying his face into the bedspread in exasperation.

"On your feet please Jasper."

Jasper mumbled "yes sir" into the bedspread and got to his feet, carefully this time. He turned to face Carlisle nervously, unsure of where this visit was going.

Carlisle stood in front of him, his expression as unreadable as ever. Jasper chewed his lower lip and started to speak, but Carlisle held a hand up to stop him.

"No need to speak. I just stopped by to say a few words, and then I'm going out for the rest of the evening. I need to cool down."

Jasper nodded with a grimace and listened. HE was the reason Carlisle needed to cool down.

"I have not made a decision regarding the motorcycle nor how long you are restricted to the house. Consider yourself on probation. When I'm convinced I won't have any more trouble from you, we will discuss this again at that time. Clear?"

Jasper was torn between excitement that there was still a chance to keep his motorcycle, and resigned to the idea of being restricted to the house for longer than he thought. Alice didn't much like her plans with Jasper being limited to their house.

"Yes sir."

"Jasper, listen to me and listen to me good. What I had to do tonight, I never want to do again. Period. You know how I feel about repeating myself. If I have to repeat myself regarding your obedience again, you can count on it being with the cane from now on, regardless of how minor the infraction."

Carlisle paused as Jasper winced and shifted his gaze to the floor, waiting for the vampire to look at him again before he continued.

"That being said, I love you, dearly. You are my son just as much as Edward or Emmett, and there is literally nothing you can do that will change that. Yes, I'm angry with you, but we will get past this. My method of dealing with your behavior may have changed, but my love and acceptance of you as my son and a member of my family has not. Is THAT clear?"

Jasper looked into Carlisle's eyes directly this time. He could hear the emotion and truth behind the words and felt a huge weight lift from his body. He needed to hear those words, more than he realized. Days of anger, defiance and worry shed from his body in an instant, and he was suddenly at loss for words. Luckily, he only needed a few of them.

"Yes sir…I love you too."

Carlisle smiled briefly and nodded before taking Jasper's face into his hands and placing a kiss lightly on his forehead.

He left the room and made his way to Edward's, finding him standing by the window, staring out into the forest with his shoulders slumped in defeat. He was taking the loss of his car and his separation from Bella hard. Carlisle decided to put his mind at ease, at least a little bit. Those vehicles were still in high danger of being sold, but the leverage they offered by sitting in the garage untouched would serve as a constant reminder to the pair of them to keep their attitudes in check.

Edward turned to face him as he heard Carlisle enter the room, shame written across his face in neon.

"Son, you are still restricted to the house for the next ten days. I will not extend that any further for the fighting. I trust that was dealt with in my study. Your phone and your car however, you will have to earn back by proving to me this lesson got through that thick skin of yours. If I am forced to repeat myself again even one time in the near future, you can kiss the Vanquish goodbye."

Edward's eyes lit up with a glimmer of hope. He could earn the car back…he just had to keep his temper in check.

"I'm leaving for a few hours. I need some time away to let off some steam my own way. You may ask Jasper to call Bella for you and check in with her and see when she is allowed over."

"Thank you sir!"

The sincerity in Edward's voice nearly made Carlisle smile. He really was smitten. Carlisle looked forward to the day he counted Bella as a member of the family, and the day when the radiance that shone from Edward when he spoke of her or was around her became a permanent fixture of his character. It suited him.

"Also, just a word of advice, but you may want to come clean with her as to how things are done in this family. I obviously have no qualms about correcting you within earshot of others, and that includes Bella should you chose to push me that far."

Edward swallowed and squeezed his eyes shut at the thought. THAT would be his definition of hell.

Carlisle took Edward's face into his hands the same he had with Jasper's, placing a soft kiss on his son's forehead and murmuring, "I love you son."

Edward opened his eyes and looked fondly at Carlisle.

"I love you too dad…I'm really sorry for my behavior."

Carlisle did smile then, patting Edward lightly on the cheek.

"I know, and you will be for awhile. Keep that cane in mind next time you are tempted to act like this Edward. Apparently Aro was right when he told me I would need it. I don't like being proven right by Aro."

Edward wrinkled his forehead and mumbled, "You could always send it back, you know."

Carlisle laughed and shook his head.

"No, as much as I dislike it, the fact that you dislike it even more makes it sadly invaluable." Carlisle patted Edward's cheek again, a bit firmer this time. "You would do good to not forget that."

"Yes sir…noted." Edward sighed.

"Alright, I'm out for awhile. If Bella IS allowed over tomorrow, bear in mind she will be watching you repair walls with your brother. I want no sign of that damage left by tomorrow evening. You can ask Emmett to get the supplies in town for you."

Edward groaned - great. Not only would he have to ask Emmett a favor and put up with his taunts, he would have to explain the damage to Bella and risk her asking questions he wasn't ready to answer. Despite Carlisle's advice, he wasn't quite ready to expose Bella to the coven discipline tradition.

"Yes sir."

Carlisle nodded and left the room. He stopped by the bedroom he shared with his wife and left a note for her. He wasn't all that thirsty, but right now, he needed the therapy that only wrestling a couple of grizzly bears could offer.

There was a knock on the door and Edward interrupted him,

"Um, Carlisle?"

Carlisle looked up from his note, "Yes?"

Edward stepped forward and opened his hand; a small silver ipod with earbuds nestled there. He offered it to Carlisle and elaborated, "I've always found music comforting when my nerves are shot. I figured since I'm not allowed to use that escape at the moment, you might like to try it."

Carlisle blinked, startled by the gesture. He knew how important Edward's music was to him. The offer to share it to help him ease his mind was touching, and honestly, welcome. Carlisle never felt so out of sorts before. He was willing to give it a shot.

"Thank you Edward…I appreciate this very much. I will accept."

Edward smiled with a nod and left the ipod on the dresser, retreating back to his room across the hall. Carlisle picked up the tiny silver box, tucking the buds into his ears and fiddling with the buttons as he walked down the stairs and out the back way, pressing play and taking off at a run. He needed to work off this pent up energy before he would be successful at the hunt.

A song he didn't know began to play, and Carlisle let his mind off the hook, losing himself in the music.

_I was once like you are now, and I know that it's not easy,_

_To be calm when you've found something going on._

_But take your time, think a lot,_

_Why, think of everything you've got._

_For you will still be here tomorrow, but your dreams may not._

Funny how any situation can be summed up in the lyrics of a song, Carlisle thought to himself as he listened to the words blaring into his ears. He pulled the ipod out of his pocket as he ran, curious about the song title.

Father and Son.

Carlisle smiled and tucked the ipod back into the pocket of his jacket, shaking his head to himself, wondering if Edward had programed the device to turn to that song before offering it to his father. Either way, it did the trick; Carlisle could feel the tension and anger starting to fade out of his muscles as he ran and listened to the lyrics, thinking fondly of his family.


	10. Chapter 10 - Chronology

**_Authors note: Many requested I write the Aro/Carlisle conflict, which I planned to do anyhow. Originally I imagined it a story of its own, but somehow I'm enjoying adding to this one so I plan to do so for a while yet. I have some interesting scenes in mind that tie in nicely…maybe including some lemons. Oops. :)_**

**_I must say though, be careful what you wish for…this portrayal is not an easy read, and borders much more on the used of corporeal punishment as abuse, not discipline. Aro strikes me as a very crazy sort of fellow with little ability to be as civilized as he pretends to be. Remember, we are talking about vampires here, after all. Some seem to forget that when they complain about my style._**

**Chapter Ten - Chronology**

Caning the boys had been hard. Carlisle's memories of his own caning many years prior kept creeping to the surface during the scene. It was hard to push those memories to the back and focus on his own much more honorable intentions.

What he had gone through with Aro was a pure display of power and nothing more. Carlisle wasn't interested in displaying power for the sake of power. He WAS interested in driving home the importance of respect and obedience, although for very different reasons than the leader of the Volturi, although it was because of the Volturi he felt so strongly on this subject. Aro's interest in members of his family was one of Carlisle's biggest fears. Aro would use any excuse to try to separate them and enfold Edward and Alice into this guard. Carlisle wasn't going to sit around and allow that to even be a potential.

He remembered the day like it was yesterday. A beautifully scripted invitation arrived at his door, the wax seal imprinted with the stamp of the Volturi. It was an invitation to a "feast", as Aro so delicately called it. The older vampire was well aware of Carlisle's nontraditional diet. It baffled him, fascinated him, and Carlisle's suspected that in a way it angered him. The self control and civility of his chosen lifestyle was something Aro coveted, yet it was not a talent the Volturi leader could collect, nor a talent that would benefit him. It was because of Aro's dream for a more civilized way of life that the Volturi existed at all, and Carlisle was able to take that one step further and live easily amongst humans, passing as one of them. Carlisle suspected Aro viewed this as a challenge to his own power.

Jealously did not suit the leader well. Despite his respect for Carlisle, his scorn of his diet and opinion that it would in time make Carlisle weak was well noted. Inviting him to join a feast of innocent human blood was simply a subtle mockery of Carlisle. He declined the invitation with grace, and hoped that would be the end of it.

He really should have known better.

It was Jane who came to fetch him. You don't argue with Jane. You don't even hesitate with Jane. You just follow her orders. Carlisle followed her back to Aro's chamber, for the first time in his life unsure of the status of his friendship with the leader. Despite Aro's scorn regarding Carlisle's diet and lifestyle choices, they always shared a strong friendship and mutual respect for one another.

But then again, Aro prized his power above all else, friendship included.

Carlisle stood stiffly in the middle of the room, his face a show of calm and respect, but his emotions running wild. Jane wasn't sent to fetch people who were in Aro's good graces. She was the very symbol of punishment, a walking portrait of grace, child-like beauty and sadistic pain.

The heavy silence in the large stone room was broken by Aro's high pitched, honeyed voice. He smiled widely at Carlisle, his milky eyes gleaming with false cheer.

"Carlisle, my dear friend, I am delighted you accepted my second invitation for a visit! I was uncertain if you received the first one, but Felix assures me it was delivered, yet declined. I simply must assume there is some mistake."

Carlisle smiled back mildly, clasping his hands in front of him as he addressed the leader.

"My apologies Aro. I had other commitments at the time. I'm sure a wonderful time was had by all and my presence was not missed."

Aro pressed his long, thin fingers together in prayer position, tapping the tips of his nails against his lips thoughtfully as he considered Carlisle.

"Oh but you WERE missed, my boy. The feast was positively delightful, and I went through so much trouble to find some lovely humans with specific diets just for you. I must confess I am quite hurt my efforts were for naught."

Carlisle closed his eyes briefly, taking a deep breath before he opened them again. Aro well knew Carlisle's diet was that of animal blood only. He laughed uproariously when Carlisle first told him of this choice, and occasionally tried to tempt or coerce Carlisle into at least "trying" a human or two. When Carlisle declined, Aro just laughed and slapped his knee, delighting in his joke. It seemed the amusement at Carlisle's refusal had worn off, however.

"I would never intentionally cause you hurt my friend. I regret the slight. Please forgive me."

Aro folded his fingers together and cocked his head to the side, approaching Carlisle and walking around him slowly, seemingly lost in thought. When he spoke, his tone was still pitched, but the honeyed layer was replaced with a touch of maddened displeasure.

"Be that as it may, I still find myself…upset. I do not much like this feeling dear Carlisle. I find myself wondering, how can I prevent this feeling again in the future? I fear I have been made a fool of."

Carlisle remained silent, his eyes straight ahead as Aro completed his circle, stopping to stare directly in Carlisle's golden eyes with his own bloodied red ones.

"I am afraid I am going to have to punish you for this, Carlisle. I simply can not go on feeling this way. Something must be done to correct this error, or I shall never be able to sleep well again!"

Aro giggled at his joke, unclasping his hands and bringing his palms together in a loud clap that made Carlisle twitch. Jane stood beside Marcus, her expression eager. Jane with her pain-inducing gift was Aro's own personal punishment mechanism. He didn't even have to lift a finger.

Yet it wasn't Jane Aro called forward. It was Felix.

"Felix, would you be so kind as to fetch me my cane please."

Felix nodded once and left the room. Carlisle narrowed his eyes in confusion. A cane? What would Aro want with a cane? Jane's look of eagerness morphed to one of petulance, her glowing eyes blazing with impatience. Whatever Aro wanted with this cane, Jane was not pleased with it.

The room remained silent other than Aro's contented, slightly deranged humming while they waited for Felix to return with the item. Upon his return, Carlisle was no less enlightened. The cane was long, smooth, and thicker than a finger - although not by much. It looked harmless, especially to a vampire.

Aro took the length of seemingly ordinary wood from Felix, motioning for him to stay where he was at his side, and turned back to Carlisle, proudly showing him the cane.

"Carlisle, I was given this little gem of an item years back, made by a rather peculiar friend of mine. Usually I have no need for it, as my Jane has proven to be a much more effective means of punishment for those who displease me. However, I do have much respect for you. I will show you mercy just this once, my dear friend, and administer this pain myself. Surely you cannot find fault in me for that?"

Carlisle grimaced, his confusion over the situation clearing a bit at Aro's words. Obviously, this was no normal cane, or Aro wouldn't be bothering with it.

"Whatever you feel is best Aro. I am sure there is no fault in your logic and I am grateful for your mercy."

Aro frowned then, searching Carlisle's words for disrespect, despite the calm tone in which Carlisle recited them.

"Ah then, please, bend over. This will not hurt too terribly bad."

Carlisle hesitated then. He could feel the eyes of Caius, Demetri, Jane and Alec on him. Even Marcus seemed slightly interested in the proceedings. The relief he felt at realizing Aro intended to spare his life, as well as escaping Jane's stare, was fast fading. Whatever that cane was made of, it wasn't going to be pleasant.

Aro's milky eyes flashed in anger at Carlisle's hesitance, and he motioned Felix and Demetri over with an impatient wave of his hand. Before Carlisle realized what was happening, he felt their strong arms around his own, bending him over and holding him there. Carlisle didn't fight them; no sense making his situation worse than it already was. He closed his eyes, trying to maintain his grip on his own sense of calm, but it wasn't happening. Humiliation and dread had firmly edged all sense of calm out of his being for the moment.

He dropped his head to his chin, bracing himself for the impact of the cane. He wasn't disappointed. It connected with his backside with a ferocity Carlisle didn't think any implement could withstand, much less when faced with vampire skin. Yet it did, and the level of pain that came with it was much more savage than Carlisle expected.

He cried out – he couldn't help it – his shoulders slumping forward, suddenly grateful for the strong arms of the guard holding him in position. The cane left a blaze of pure fire across his buttocks, the material of his trousers offering no protection.

The second stroke came quickly behind the first; Aro's anger was at its peak, his charade of delight long gone, the barely contained insanity that always lurked beneath his character coming out in full swing, along with the arc of his cane. It connected with just as much strength as the first, a loud CRACK echoing around the stone chamber, drowned out by Carlisle's cry of pain and anguish.

And so it continued. Aro didn't speak, preferring to orchestrate his punishment in silence, savoring the cries that escaped unwillingly from his subject's lips, the sound of the cane connecting with Carlisle's ungiving flesh over and over.

They were well into the punishment before Carlisle started pleading, his determination to take the pain without protest diminishing with each stroke.

"Aro, please…"

Aro stopped for a moment, tapping the cane lightly on the floor near Carlisle's line of vision.

"Oh yes Carlisle, this does please me greatly. I am delighted you asked!"

The next stroke was particularly harsh, if that was possible. Carlisle sobbed and writhed, his knees giving out on him, stumbling, only to have Felix and Demetri haul him back up.

Aro's landed another few strokes in fast succession, his maddening tuneless humming having returned. When he was finished, he motioned for Felix and Demetri to release Carlisle's limp form, where he fell to his knees on the hard stone floor, his breath coming in uneven gasps. Carlisle dropped his forehead to the floor with a moan, rocking slightly as he tried to process the pain throbbing in his backside. In a way, this was worse than Jane. When Jane's pain ended, it was over as quick as it started. Aro's cane left a lingering throb of fire that made Carlisle feel like his ass was being burned at the stake.

"Tsk, and he does not even thank me. How…rude. Jane, my darling, I do not want you to feel unneeded. By all means."

Before Carlisle could form the words, or so much as form the thought of the words, his body contorted in a new kind of pain. Jane's brand of pain. He writhed and screamed on the floor, the burn in his backside spreading to engulf his entire body. The episode was brief, but painful beyond words.

When it stopped, Carlisle found his breath and gasped out, "Thank you Aro!"

"Ah, that is much better. It seems you have found your respect again! I am pleased…yes, very pleased."

Carlisle looked up then, his breath still coming in half sobs as he struggled to regain his composure. Aro smiled down at him, lovingly caressing the cane in his hand, perfect and unblemished despite the marble-like form of the vampire it was just wielded upon.

Aro saw Carlisle looking at the cane and smiled again, his red lips stretched wide with glee.

"Is it not just fascinating? My friend, bless him, as strange as he may be, has many wonderful skills. You should meet him sometime."

Carlisle didn't have any wish to meet anyone Aro found to be "strange".

He left the Volturi shortly after that, unable to see any compromise, and frankly, afraid Aro may force him to abandon the diet that allowed Carlisle to tolerate living as a vampire. Aro allowed his departure, surprisingly; Carlisle had expected him to deny his leave.

It was many years later that Aro sent him the cane with the cryptic note stating he would need it. Carlisle scoffed at the idea at the time, but didn't dispose of the implement. He didn't want to consider the reaction should Aro ever request to see his gift and it was not in Carlisle's possession.

He was no longer scoffing. A sudden overwhelming feeling of sorrow flooded his body. He HAD used that cane, on his own sons. No, he hadn't used it anywhere near the strength Aro had; his own strokes had been mere love taps in comparison.

He stopped running then, collapsing on a nearby rock and propping his forehead into his palms. He didn't regret his decision to use the cane; it was a far better alternative than having Jasper or Edward spiral so out of control they ended up face to face with Aro. Edward in particular had talents Aro coveted with a near obsessive focus. It would only take one mistake, one public misstep and Aro would have the excuse he needed to step in and force his hand. No, Carlisle had no regret with his decision, but the sorrow he felt at having to even make such a decision weighed heavily on him.

It was one of the reasons he forbid Jasper to smoke. It wasn't necessarily about the smoking, although it was true that Carlisle detested the habit and the odor. It was more so a safe way for Jasper to practice his own self control, not only by denying himself of something he wanted, but also practice in obeying his leader's orders.

Carlisle would never punish Jasper, or any of his clan, for slipping and drinking of a human, as long as the slip didn't expose them. He did however, expect them all to follow the rules he set in place to keep the family safe. Jasper was well aware of Carlisle's intentions in forbidding him to smoke; it was something they discussed and Jasper agreed to. He just sometimes allowed himself to forget exactly where that rule came from and why it was in place.

Sometimes rules were difficult to obey, as Jasper so clearly displayed.

Sometimes those rules were equally hard to enforce.

Carlisle took a deep breath of fresh air and took the ipod back out of his pocket, flipping through the songs until he found some recordings of Edward's piano music. Right now, he didn't need nor want words of consolation; just the familiar, hauntingly beautiful music of his son's making. Edward's music was a comfort that could soothe the deepest of aches, right down to Carlisle's non-beating heart.


	11. Chapter 11 - Conundrum

**Chapter Eleven: Conundrum**

Edward paced the den, willing Emmett to hurry the hell up with the supplies. Bella was due over within the hour, but being it was a Sunday, the hardware store didn't open until noon. That left him with literally no time to repair the wall in the hallway as well as the hole in his room before Bella would arrive.

He knew she would want to know not only WHY the walls were damaged, but also why they were choosing this particular moment to fix them. It wasn't how he envisioned spending the day with Bella after not seeing her since Friday at school.

He pondered simply telling her it was part of his punishment along with being grounded, but that only led to more conversation on why he was being punished in the first place. He hadn't really shared any details with her, just that Carlisle was being an ass and he was on restriction. That explanation came back to haunt him now; it only made her more curious as to what exactly was going on. Edward wasn't usually the type to refer to anyone as an "ass", much less his father.

It certainly didn't help matters that he couldn't sit down or so much as lean against something without wincing. He hadn't quite expected that. Usually it only took a few hours – a day at the most - for the lingering ache of a physical punishment to fade. The caning was a whole other story. Bella was going to notice his discomfort and be concerned. He couldn't lie to her; if Carlisle found out, he would not be happy, especially in light of his advice that Edward come clean with Bella regarding the hierarchy and discipline of the family she intended to join.

He heard Emmett approaching in the jeep and ran out to greet him, hauling out the supplies before Emmett even turned the jeep off. Emmett's reaction to Edward asking him to pick up supplies for him because he wasn't allowed out of the house nor allowed to so much as touch his car was met with exactly the reaction he'd imagined; Emmett had been teasing him since, trying to get Edward to tell him what happened to cause so much damage in the hallway. Edward remained mute to the details though, studiously ignoring his persistent brother and struggling to keep his temper in check.

"Gee bro, in a hurry much?"

Edward ignored him, bounding up the stairs and calling for Jasper.

"JASPER! Come on, let's get this done with."

Jasper came out of his room, eyeing the supplies and the wall doubtfully.

"Do you even know how to repair this kind of damage?"

Edward gestured at the wall impatiently, "It can't be that hard, we'll just figure it out as we go."

Jasper raised an eyebrow in speculation, the look of doubt on his face growing deeper.

"Perhaps we ought to…research this a bit, Edward."

Edward groaned and banged his forehead lightly against the wall, but not for the reason Jasper imagined.

"I'm just saying man, we might as well do it right the first time."

"No, no it's not that, I agree, we should research it's just…"

Edward stopped in midsentence and gestured down the stairs helplessly. Jasper immediately realized the reason for Edward's reaction; Bella's truck was clanking and banging to a stop in front of the house.

Jasper chuckled lightly and clapped his brother on the shoulder, "Sorry Edward. I don't see any way out of this one. You might as well just tell her and get it over with. Be a lot easier, I'd think."

Edward sighed and shot an annoyed look at Jasper. Everyone seemed to think telling his girlfriend that his father thrashed his ass when he misbehaved was "easy".

Jasper shrugged and wisely dropped the topic.

"I'm going to research this whole wall-plastering thing."

Edward nodded and went down to greet Bella. Maybe he could convince her to spend a little time with Alice and Esme while he patched the wall. Err…replaced the wall, rather.

He greeted her at the truck, opening the door to help her out before she could protest, momentarily forgetting his plight as he pulled her into his arms. Mmmmm he'd missed her!

She smiled shyly, wrapping her own arms around him tightly.

"Hi! It's so good to finally see you. I thought Charlie would never let me get away."

"It's wonderful to see you. I'm glad you were allowed to come over today. It's been torture being away from you so long."

Bella wrapped her hand in his, heading towards the house.

"So what are we doing today? Are you really not allowed out of the house?"

Edward kept his expression smooth as they climbed the steps, helping her out of her coat.

"Actually, I was hoping you wouldn't mind if I help Jasper fix the wall in the hallway. It got a little, um, damaged. If you want to, you can hang out with Alice and Esme for a while. Hopefully it won't take me too long."

Bella looked up at him perplexed. He wanted to fix a wall? They had all night to fix a wall. It wasn't like vampires slept or anything.

Emmett came into the living room where they were standing, greeting Bella with a whoop and a hug. She giggled as he set her down, face flushed at the attention.

"Yeah Bella, you can hang out with me while Mr. Ed here fixes up the holes he's been putting in the décor these days."

Edward swore to himself and glared at Emmett. Couldn't he just shut his trap for once in his life?

Bella stared at him in surprise, her mouth forming a perfect O.

"YOU ruined the walls? Did someone attack?"

Emmett snorted and laughed, "Yeah, someone attacked alright…Jasper."

"Emmett…if you don't shut your mouth right now, I swear…"

"Swear what little brother…going to take a swing at me too? Fresh out of walls to punch?"

Edward closed his eyes for a moment, keeping his anger under wraps. It was after all, the exact reason why he was in so much trouble. He definitely did not want to test his father any further. Carlisle returned from his hunting trip early this morning in much better spirits, but all Edward had to do was move wrong or catch sight of his car in the garage, and the whole incident the previous night came flooding back to the forefront of his memory.

He grabbed Bella's hand, coaxing her up another flight of stairs and away from his tormenting brother. Maybe they could have a few moments alone before Jasper was ready to start on the wall. He wasn't altogether sure he wanted a few moments alone though. Bella was sure to ask questions he really didn't want to answer.

"Edward, please talk to me, what happened. Jasper _attacked_ you?"

"Ahh Bella, can't we talk about this some other time, please?"

She glared at him, digging her heels into the carpet, pulling her hand out from his and folding her arms across her chest. Of course, Edward thought to himself, she would pick this moment to be stubborn as a mule.

"NO! Emmett tells me your brother attacks you and you want me to just forget about it? Why are you in so much trouble anyhow, what is going on Edward."

As luck would have it, Bella chose to dig her heels in and refuse to move directly in front of Carlisle's office. Edward started to reply when Carlisle made an appearance at the door, his arms folded across his own chest.

"Yes Edward, I rather agree with Bella. You should tell her why you are in so much trouble."

Bella smiled and greeted Carlisle before turning back to Edward, her expression expectant.

Edward sighed, feeling the weight of his father's warning stare on him. He just couldn't find the words to explain this. His continued silence proved to be his doom however.

"In fact Edward, in light of Emmett's attitude downstairs, perhaps we should make this a family meeting. I think it would benefit everyone to know what went on last night, especially if Bella intends to join this family. She ought to make that decision fully informed."

Edward nodded mutely, resigned to Carlisle's orders. He'd learned his lesson about attitude and arguing, and seeing how his father had no qualms about punishing him in front of his siblings, the last thing he wanted to do was test Carlisle's patience with Bella around.

Bella looked as confused as ever, but she followed Edward and Carlisle down into the dining room, perching on a chair nervously as the rest of the family filtered in at Carlisle's summons. Edward and Jasper remained standing, both fidgeting nervously near their chairs.

Carlisle took a seat at the head of the table, eyeing his sons patiently, waiting for them to take a seat on their own. When they didn't, Carlisle raised a brow and motioned to the chairs.

"Take a seat please. Both of you."

All eyes were on the pair as they gingerly took their seats, both wincing almost in unison as their still welted bottoms met the hard wood of the straight-backed chairs. Bella leaned towards Edward in concern, but Edward ignored her, staring straight ahead, his expression pained.

Bella glanced around the table, her brow puckered in thought. Alice played with her bracelet, avoiding looking at Bella. Esme looked mildly amused. Rosalie looked annoyed and bored. Emmett looked oddly embarrassed, and Jasper and Edward looked like they would rather be anywhere on earth than sitting at that table right now. She turned her attention back to Carlisle as he spoke.

"Thank you. The reason I've called this impromptu meeting is because I've decided it is best that Bella know what she's getting into as far as how our family dynamic works regarding discipline."

Edward looked like he wanted to protest, but wisely kept his mouth shut and his eyes glued to the wall.

"Seeing how none of you were here last night when Edward and Jasper were disciplined for fighting, not to mention destroying walls, I think a demonstration is in order as to exactly how I got the message through to them regarding obedience of the family rules."

Jasper and Edward's heads shot up in unison, their mouths dropping open as they stared at Carlisle in horror. It wasn't either of them Carlisle was focused on however - it was Emmett.

"Emmett, do you recall what I said you to last night when you got home, regarding Edward and Jasper?"

Emmett snickered, oblivious to the trouble he was heading for. "Well, yeah, you suggested I not tease them but I mean, come on, they deserve it!"

Carlisle raised both brows, giving Emmett a long look. Emmett seemed unmindful of his father's tone however, nudging Rosalie next to him and snickering. She rolled her eyes at her lover, leaning back in her chair with a smirk on her face.

"Emmett, come here please." Carlisle motioned with his finger, pointing to a spot right in front of him at the head of the table as he moved his chair out of the way.

"Good going doofus," Rosalie muttered under her breath.

Emmett swatted Rosalie on the shoulder playfully, laughing.

"Emmett."

Emmett looked up then, glancing at Carlisle to see him waiting, his finger still pointing at the spot in front of him.

"Wait, seriously? What'd I do?"

Carlisle sighed softly, looking at Bella, who was still perched nervously on the end of her chair, looking back and forth from Emmett to Carlisle with an expression of comical horror on her face.

"Bella, you are aware I'm sure of the major rules in our family that need to be followed, most notably keeping our secret, keeping a low profile, and respecting my authority as the coven leader."

Bella nodded, wide-eyed, toying nervously with a strand of her hair.

Carlisle smiled reassuringly at her and continued, "I don't allow fighting amongst the family, I expect everyone to respect one another, and I don't like repeating myself once I've corrected an issue."

Carlisle stepped to the corner of the room, picking up the slim wooden cane none of them noticed propped in the corner, tapping it against his palm lightly. Jasper and Edward shifted in their chairs nervously.

"This was a gift from Aro, many years ago. I never thought I would have use for it, but Jasper and Edward recently have been giving me trouble, and the fight last night was a final straw. It's proven to be a successful tool in instilling the discipline I expect, and seeing how I've been forced to repeat myself so much lately, I do plan to use it again as needed."

Bella gasped as realization dawned on her that Carlisle was talking about SPANKING! She'd never so much as received a swat on her bottom in her life, so the reality was foreign to her, even if the concept was not. Vampires got spanked? Really?

"That being said, Emmett, I'm not repeating myself again, come here, now."

The smile faded from Emmett's face in light of Carlisle's revelation, staring at the cane in his hand nervously. For being such a big strong guy, he didn't really deal with the pain of spanking well. He got up slowly, shuffling towards Carlisle. Maybe teasing his brothers so much hadn't been worth it.

Carlisle tapped the tip of the cane on the table once, "Bend over."

Emmett groaned and obeyed with even less haste, bending his huge frame onto the table and pressing his forehead into the wood, embarrassed. Oddly enough, he didn't much care about being disciplined in front of Rosalie – they were far too comfortable with one another's faults to let something like that be of issue, but having Bella see this was beyond humiliating.

"I've warned you three times in the past few days to stop mocking your brothers over this. Consider this your final warning Emmett."

With that, Carlisle settled the cane on Emmett's backside, bringing the slim rod down three times in quick succession, three loud cracks breaking the silence, mingled with Emmett's yelps of surprise and pain. He shot upright after the third stroke, twisting to stare at Carlisle, looking something like a large, sulking grizzly bear.

"OW! Holy crap that hurts Carlisle!"

"It's supposed to. Enough with the teasing. Go ahead, sit back down."

Emmett returned to his seat, rubbing his butt carefully and glaring at Rosalie, the smirk still plastered on her face as she mouthed silently, _TOLD YOU_.

Carlisle turned his attention back to Bella, "That, my dear, is how I handle disobedience around here, although granted, not usually with this particular implement. Any questions?"

Bella shook her head mutely, a blush creeping up her face as everyone's gaze shifted to her.

"Both Edward and Jasper are, as I'm sure you've been told, restricted to the house until I'm certain this recent display of behavior has been corrected, and both have lost the keys to their vehicles, which unfortunately are in danger of being sold."

Emmett whistled, eyes widening in Edward's direction at this previously unknown piece of information. "Bummer, bro…"

"I'm truly upset it has come to a point of using this," Carlisle set the cane down on the table before continuing, "but as I told the boys last night, I'm not going to take the risk of ignoring what may escalate to behavior that brings harm to our family. We've had enough close calls with that this year."

Edward dropped his chin to his chest at those words. He knew Carlisle was referring to his suicide attempt with the Volturi. His actions brought much unneeded attention to the family as a whole, which could have been avoided had he not broken a few very key family rules.

Carlisle let that sink in a moment, watching Bella closely for a negative reaction. He was ready and willing to discuss the matter more in depth if she truly showed aversion to the information he just shared and demonstrated.

Bella cleared her throat, taking Edward's hand in her own under the table before speaking. "Thank you for the honesty Carlisle…I have to admit it explains a lot, and um, although that looks like something to avoid at all costs, I…well…"

Bella trailed off lamely, her blush deepening. She wasn't sure what she was trying to say. All she knew was that Carlisle was the most loving, fair person she'd ever met, and she suddenly had a better understanding of why their unique coven remained strong after so long.

Edward and Jasper both told her many stories of other vampires and how discipline worked in their ranks, including the Volturi. Fear and death were the main characters in those tales with pain being a minor player. Bella could easily sense the embarrassment and shame radiating off Edward at the moment, not that she could blame him, but it didn't affect her love or respect for the Cullen's any. It just explained a lot.

Esme chuckled and interrupted Bella's stammering, smiling warmly at the girl. "It's alright dear, I think we all comprehend what you are getting at, and very much appreciate your understanding."

Carlisle mirrored his wife's smile, coming up behind Bella's chair and planting his signature kiss on the top of her head, patting Edward's shoulder comfortingly. "See son, that wasn't so hard was it."

Edward lifted the corner of his lip in a half smile, half grimace, mumbling, "Still embarrassing."

Emmett chimed in as well, "Maybe not so hard for YOU, that sucker hurt!"

Edward scoffed at Emmett, "You only took three strokes! Do you have any idea what Jasper and I went through last night with that thing?"

"Oh, thanks Edward, I really wanted to paint that picture for Bella," Jasper retorted, punching his brother on the arm in annoyance.

"Yeah good point, lets drop this topic shall we? If I had any blood left in my body, it would all be having a pool party in my face right now."

Carlisle laughed, slapping his hand on the table lightly in dismissal. "All right, meeting over, YOU two have a wall to fix. At human pace, no less."

He waited in amusement as both boys groaned before continuing.

"Don't tell me you didn't see that one coming boys. Bella, I'm sorry your time with Edward today will be spent literally watching paint dry, but I for one don't want to deal with my dear Esme should her walls not be back in proper order, pronto."

Esme smiled, patting her husband's hand, "You are always so thoughtful dear, I'm sure the walls could wait another day."

Carlisle peered adoringly at his wife and commented, "True as that may be, I don't see much of a lesson in putting it off." He jutted his chin at Jasper and Edward, pointing up the stairs. "Go on, get it done. I want those walls looking good as new by nightfall."

"Yes sir…" both mumbled, anxious to put the whole thing behind them.

The family filtered out of the room, chatting about their plans for the day, Rosalie goading Emmett for 'being a dingbat'. Edward lingered back, waiting for everyone else to disappear before he faced Bella, his posture stiff and uncertain.

"I'm really sorry you had to see that."

Bella wrapped her arms around her vampire, snuggling her face into his stony chest. "Edward, don't worry, I understand. Look, I've always kind of wondered how Carlisle well, handled all the different personalities and struggles you all go through. You've always painted visions in my head of ripped off limbs and burning bodies. I have to say, this is a lot better alternative than that, especially if it works."

Edward groaned and hugged Bella close, inhaling her intoxicating scent despite his better judgment. As wild as her scent drove him, it was a comfort too, in an odd way.

"Oh it works…you have no idea how bad that thing hurts. That, and my _car_. I really hope I don't lose that car. AND…speaking of hoping…"Edward pulled Bella back, looking her straight in the eye, his expression abruptly stern and serious, "I DO hope you never do anything that earns you what I've gone through this week Bella. Carlisle's discipline methods certainly are not something I enjoy going through, but I will admit they are effective. Maybe that's what you need to keep yourself safe and out of trouble, hmm?"

Bella gazed up at Edward incredulously, her earlier expression of disbelief back on her face. When she admitted to finding Carlisle's methods understandable and preferable to more violent traditions, she didn't mean from EDWARD!


	12. Chapter 12 - Confessions

**Chapter Twelve - Confessions**

Bella and Alice sat crossed legged in the hallway next to each other, watching Edward and Jasper work on the wall. Edward's earlier warning was still ringing in Bella's ears. She'd blushed furiously at his words, causing him to chuckle and pull her into a reassuring hug. Before he let her go he'd whispered in her ear, "Just keep that in mind next time you decide to do something you know I won't approve of, hmm?"

Bella wrapped her arms around her knees, pulling them up to her chest. She'd never been spanked before, and couldn't even imagine how embarrassing it would be to have Edward spanking her. It was SO not going to happen. She wondered if Jasper ever spanked Alice. Somehow she couldn't picture that.

Edward startled her out of her thoughts, his voice laced with amusement. "What are you thinking about Bella?"

She glared at him, her face reddening in betrayal. He was TRYING to embarrass her! Two could play that game, she thought to herself.

"I was just wondering how I didn't know about this before. Is this the first time you've been in trouble since we met?"

Jasper stifled a chuckle at the look on Edward's face and Alice's laughter rang through the hallway. Bella wasn't going to take Edward's warning earlier lying down, they were certain of that. She might look easily intimidated, but Jasper doubted that was the case. If Edward intended to try Carlisle's brand of discipline with Bella, he just might get a taste of his own medicine as far as stubbornness was involved.

If Edward could have blushed, his face would have been as red as Bella's. He glared at her, shooting a look in Jasper's direction for good measure before he replied slowly, "No…not really…"

"Actually Bella, I think Edward's ass has been pretty much a constant shade of toast since the first day he met you," Jasper informed her, not bothering to hide the amusement in his voice. If Edward was going to dish out details of Jasper's punishments to his girlfriend, it was only fair she was aware of the details of his own.

Bella fixed her lovely brown eyes on Jasper in surprise. "What do you mean, since he met me?"

Jasper shook his head with a chuckle and turned back to his task. "I'll let Edward answer that one, before he murders me."

Edward grumbled under his breath, "Good choice bro," before facing Bella, gazing at her intently for a moment, debating how much to tell her. She really did need to know what was expected of members of the family. He also knew Carlisle expected him to be sure she understood those things.

"Didn't you find it a bit suspicious I let you drive so much after that incident with the cop?" Edward asked, referring to the time they had been stopped by a state patrol for speeding shortly after he met her. Only a bit of admittedly poor acting on Bella's part and a lot of lies on Carlisle's part got them out of trouble with the law and Bella's father.

Bella's eyes widened and she gasped, "I DID wonder! I thought you were just being nice to me since I complained about your driving so much."

Edward shook his head, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips. "No…Carlisle took the keys away and belted me good for that one. I forced him to lie to save my license and avoid Charlie finding out. Charlie for sure would never have let me near you again. Carlisle doesn't like being made to lie any more than necessary, and bringing the family into any sort of spotlight is a guaranteed way to book a visit with him in his study," Edward informed her grimly.

Bella nodded slightly, pondering something a moment before asking, "It's weird to see Carlisle so…stern, though. It's so out of character for him."

Jasper looked slightly uncomfortable. "It _is_ out of character, to be honest. It's only been recently he's taken to being, uh…meaner," Jasper finished lamely.

Alice rolled her eyes and leaned forward to gape at Jasper, a look of admonishment on her face.

"If the two of you would just learn to control your tempers instead of the other way around, Daddy wouldn't be acting like this, you know."

Jasper raised an eyebrow and shot back, "Well, it's starting to sink in little girl, I don't need you lecturing me too."

Alice snorted and sank back against the wall with a shrug. It wasn't her job to straighten her lover out.

"Why lately? What changed?" Bella asked, her voice barely audible. She wasn't really certain she wanted to know.

Edward sighed and answered grudgingly, "We did, I guess. Carlisle IS fair Bella, he's more than fair. He does what he has to do, to keep our family safe. I've been pushing the boundaries of his patience since I met you with my behavior. I know that. My temper just gets the best of me more often than not."

Bella played with a strand of her hair, her expression pained. "I'm sorry I've caused so much trouble for you Edward."

Edward startled, staring at Bella with an expression of horror on his own face. "NO, no love, you are not causing me trouble. Trust me, I get into this trouble all on my own. After the incident with the Volturi, he warned me I was walking a thin line. It's my own fault I didn't listen."

Jasper paused his work and added, "You aren't the only one."

"Wait…he punished you for what happened in Volterra?! But you were heartbroken, you thought I was dead! How could he punish you for that?" Bella exclaimed in outrage.

Edward held up a hand to shush her, shaking his head, his gaze solemn.

"He understood my reasons Bella, it was my actions he had an issue with. I endangered everyone I love. You. My family. Myself. That isn't acceptable, no matter what my reasons were."

Edward's eyes grew dark as he remembered the visit to Carlisle's office a few days after they arrived home safely.

Carlisle was so relieved to see him safe and alive, but as the details of the visit came out, Edward could see his relief marred by worry and eventually, a quiet unreadable look that made Edward nervous. Carlisle had blocked Edward from his thoughts. This was never a good sign.

It wasn't until a few days later, when Carlisle caught Edward snarling at Alice over something, that he called Edward into his office for a talk. Edward remembered the moment well; it was the first time Carlisle had ever spoken to him with that much anger in his tone. Usually even when one of the clan was in trouble for something, Carlisle maintained his calm, collected patient demeanor. But Edward never spoke harshly to Alice, ever. Carlisle wasn't going to stand for it.

"Edward, I'd like to talk to you in my study. Now please."

Carlisle didn't wait for Edward to respond, stalking towards his study. Alice, despite her annoyance with Edward, was startled too by the anger in Carlisle's voice. She wisely backed off from their verbal spat.

Edward slowly made his way to Carlisle's study, shutting the door behind him with a slam. He stood in front of Carlisle's desk and stared impatiently at the back of the coven leader's chair, his foul mood deepening. He was so relieved Bella was alive and well, so relieved to have her back in his life, and now Charlie was keeping them apart. Edward understood why Bella was grounded, but it didn't make the time apart from her any easier, especially after all they had gone through recently.

Carlisle turned to face him, his body rigid and expression stormy. Edward felt his sullen mood falter. He'd never seen Carlisle this angry with a member of his family.

When Carlisle spoke, his voice was soft and serious, despite the anger boiling under the surface.

"Edward, I'm very happy you are home safe and sound. You scared all of us deeply. However, the actions and decisions you made that led to this situation have me concerned, and frankly, angry. You have no reason to be speaking to Alice like that."

Edward started to protest, but Carlisle held up a hand, his gaze burning into Edward's, silencing him swiftly.

"Do you realize the pain you caused all of us, thinking you were going to die and there was nothing we could do? It's the same pain you were feeling when you thought Bella was dead Edward. I understand why you did what you did, but that does not make it acceptable, and I need you to understand that."

Carlisle pushed himself away from the desk, standing and approaching his son, his hands balled in fists at his side. Edward stared straight ahead, his body trembling from unreleased emotion; anger, frustration, shame and most of all, guilt.

"I know what I did was stupid Carlisle, and I'm being punished for it in the worse way possible. Bella is doomed to become one of us now, and there is nothing I can do to fix that! It's my DUTY to protect her and I failed!"

Carlisle stared at Edward for a moment, considering his son's words before he continued.

"True as that may be Edward, you know we will stand behind you and do anything in our power to protect Bella. It is MY duty to protect my entire family, and that includes Bella. That is not something I take lightly. "

Carlisle's voice raised an octave as he spoke, emotion dripping

from every word.

"Your actions in Volterra have brought your talents as well as Alice's to Aro's attention. His focus on our family puts us all in danger. All of this could have been avoided if you had obeyed my rules and allowed your family to support you and help you through instead of letting your emotions dictate your actions."

His voice was nearly a shout by now, venom tears welling in his eyes as he lectured. Edward finally looked at Carlisle, stunned by not only the break in his usual calm demeanor, but moved by the emotion he saw in his father's eyes.

"I'm sorry Carlisle…I didn't intend to hurt anyone. I was just hurting so badly I couldn't think. Didn't think," Edward chocked out, his voice barely a whisper.

Carlisle pulled Edward into a hug, clinging to him tightly.

"I forgive you Edward. We all forgive you and love you. Don't you ever forget that again."

Before Edward could reply, Carlisle released his hold on him, pulling back and staring him down, his eyes hardening like frozen globes of gold.

"It is my duty to protect this entire family Edward, something I apparently have not been taking seriously enough. That ends now. I want you to bend over and place your hands flat on the desk."

Edward's head flew back in surprise at the mood shift, stammering in surprise. What, Carlisle was going to SPANK him for this?

"Now, Edward." Carlisle placed his hand firmly on Edward's back, forcing his body forward.

Edward obeyed, too stunned to protest, bending over at the waist and laying his palms flat on the cool, smooth surface of the antique desk, bracing himself for the blow to his ass he expected.

"I will not have any member of my family put in this kind of danger again. Ever. If I have to bend you over my desk and beat your ass until you are begging for mercy to get that through to you Edward, that is exactly what I will be doing. Do I make myself clear?"

Edward squirmed, feeling foolish bent over like this, but resisted the urge to straighten up. "Yes…"

"Yes, what, Edward."

Edward blinked. Carlisle wasn't usually big on formality. He was dead serious about this.

"Yes, sir."

He waited for the pain of Carlisle's hand crashing down on his bottom, but it never came.

"Stand up."

Edward straightened, looking at Carlisle warily, confused by the events, or lack thereof.

"Next time you so much as step a foot out of line Edward, you will regret it. You know my rules. They are not negotiable. Let this be your final warning."

Edward whispered, "Yes sir," all trace of his earlier mood gone. He'd been in trouble plenty of times before. They all have been, and while they always took Carlisle's discipline seriously for the most part, this was the first time Edward ever felt so utterly chastised and stunned by Carlisle's words and tone. He didn't want to face that again, not with that warning lingering in the air.

Edward took a deep breath, looking at Bella for the first time since he started telling the story. She was watching him, listening intently, her eyes wide and her hair falling forward to curtain her face. She bit her lower lip nervously, gathering the courage to ask the question on her mind.

"What…rules, exactly are non-negotiable? I mean, I know you all need to keep yourselves a secret from humans, and I know now that Carlisle won't tolerate fighting or disrespect, but I feel like I'm missing something."

Alice chimed in then, her voice soft and even.

"Obedience, Bella. Once he gives an order, it's to be obeyed no matter what. Edward disobeyed Carlisle when he ignored his phone call. It was that act of disobedience that led to the whole situation playing out as it did. If Edward had answered his phone, as we are all expected to do if a member of the family is calling, he would have realized you were not dead. He would never have left the country, or put himself or the rest of us in danger."

Edward nodded, indicating to Alice with a wave of his hand.

"What she said. It's not easy to obey sometimes Bella. Emotions get the best of you. My temper tends to make me do and say things without thinking. It's hard to focus on obedience when you are angry, hurting or embarrassed. It's really easy to regret that lack of focus when you are getting a belt or cane applied to your ass with vampire force," he informed her wryly.

Bella felt the heat creeping into her cheeks again, leaning forward so her hair further hid her face.

"I bet."

Edward shook his head, leaning against the smashed wall with a grunt. He could still feel the burn of the welts.

"So here we are, grounded, sore, in danger of losing our vehicles, and I'm telling you, mighty embarrassed. The only reason I'm telling you this is because I don't want you to think any less of Carlisle. We earned every stroke of our punishment Bella, we both forced his hand. I knew it and I still did it. I'm not proud of that. Especially not now, telling you in detail. I feel like the world's biggest prat to tell you the truth."

Bella looked up, brushing her hair back from her face and rewarding Edward with a smile.

"You are not a prat. You are just stubborn. Like me."

Edward rolled his eyes and huffed in mock insult.

"Ain't THAT the truth!" Jasper laughed.

"Oh yeah, what about you brother of mine? Why don't you tell Bella how YOU pushed those buttons, huh?"

Jasper groaned and turned back to the wall, which wasn't making much progress in light of their story telling session.

"I guess it's only fair. I sure ain't proud of it any more than you are."

He sighed and ran a hand through his tousled blonde locks, giving Bella a sheepish grin.

"As you know, I have a little, er, trouble with self control. Not just with our diet, but my temper. The two are connected, and Carlisle believes if I can learn to control lesser things, I will have an easier time being around humans and human blood. I could also do with a bit of practice in um, obedience, as Alice mentioned."

Jasper dropped his gaze from the rest of them as he said this. It obviously was a tough topic for him.

"As ingrained as obedience is in me from my military background and from my time with Maria, I struggle with it here. Likely because Carlisle's way is not what I'm used to, despite my years with the family. In the military, or with a traditional vampire coven, it's a matter of life or death. I suppose I deal better with what I know."

Jasper frowned, suddenly fixing his piercing golden gaze on Bella.

"Tough discipline is what I know. I dislike it, but there is a certain comfort in knowing Carlisle cares enough to monitor and correct my behavior. I know it's not easy for him to do, and as much as I fight it sometimes, I won't deny it is working."

Jasper paused again, hesitating. He seemed to be bracing himself to say something he didn't want to say.

"Truth is, it's only been recently we've discovered this. The day I attacked you at your birthday party was a final straw for me. I had no intentions of sticking around to allow it to happen again. If Carlisle hadn't followed me into the woods later that night, I might have made a different choice than I did."

Jasper leaned against a tree, staring up at the night sky, anger raging through his veins. How could one drop of blood affect him so much! The others didn't react like this. He could have killed the woman his brother loved without a second thought. He felt like a failure, to himself and to his family.

Jasper reached into his jacket pocket for his pack of cigarettes, tapping one out and putting it shakily between his lips. He lit and inhaled, slowly blowing the smoke out, watching the end glow brightly in the pitch black.

He glanced up briefly as he heard the crunch of leaves and smelled Carlisle approaching, but he didn't move. He wanted to be alone right now.

"Jasper, are you alright."

Jasper sighed and took another drag of his cigarette. Carlisle hated smoking, and Jasper was sure he had no idea his son smoked on occasion, but just then, Jasper didn't care. He wanted to undo the events of the past 24 hours. He wanted to unsee the look of horror in Bella's eyes when he lunged at her, and the look of murder in his brother's eyes as he crouched to attack. He certainly didn't want to see the disappointment in his father's eyes.

"I'm fine Carlisle."

Carlisle stopped in front of Jasper, eyeing the cigarette in distaste but ignoring it for the time being.

"Fine, huh. Somehow I don't believe you Jasper." Carlisle said softly.

Jasper flicked his ashes to the forest floor, something he normally wouldn't have done, but he wasn't in the mood to care about that just then either. He ignored Carlisle's comment.

"Son, I want you to come home so we can talk about this. No one is upset with you, and Bella is fine."

Jasper's nostrils flared in anger and he turned to glare at Carlisle, his voice rumbling from low in his chest.

"Fuck off, Carlisle," the rumble morphed to an animalistic growl as he shoved away from the tree and shouldered past Carlisle, causing the leader to stumble back in surprise.

Jasper winced out loud when he got to that part, aware that every mouth in the hallway had unhinged in shock at his words.

"You told Carlisle to FUCK OFF?" Alice asked in amazement, her tone disapproving.

Jasper nodded and fiddled with the cuff of his shirt.

"Did he beat the crap out of you right then and there? Would have served you right, you know."

Jasper ignored her and continued his story, "He stared at me, waiting for me to apologize I gather, but I just stood there and finished my cigarette. When he finally spoke again, he told me that when I was ready to conduct myself in a civil manner, I knew where to find him, and left."

Edward whistled through his teeth, "So what happened when you came home?"

Jasper stood stiffly in front of Carlisle's desk, his jaw clenched tight. Carlisle sat just as stiffly in his desk chair, his eyes glued sadly on his son.

"You have something you need to say to me, Jasper?" Carlisle asked softly, his expression cold and hurt.

"I'm sorry for my behavior sir. I should not have spoken to you like that. I was angry with myself for what almost happened, and I took it out on you. I apologize."

Carlisle nodded, his expression softening a bit. "Apology accepted. Thank you."

He relaxed back in his chair, silent and brooding. Jasper's figure was still stiff at attention.

"Jasper, look at me please."

Jasper hesitated, fidgeting a moment before he drew his eyes to meet Carlisle's.

"You know I would never punish you for losing control around blood Jasper. It's in our nature and the amount of self-control our lifestyle requires does not come easily. However, speaking to me the way you did earlier is not acceptable. Ever."

Carlisle glared at Jasper, folding his hands together and resting them on the desk.

Jasper looked at his feet, shame writing a book across his face as he mumbled, "I know."

"You need to practice your control, and get a handle on your attitude. If you can't control simpler things, you are fighting a losing battle trying to be around humans safely. Leaving is not the answer, and it would break all of our hearts if you made that choice," Carlisle informed him.

Jasper glanced back up then, his stoic position relaxing a smidge. "I don't think I could leave if I wanted to Carlisle. This is my home, my family."

"Good. There are other ways to get this under control, and I intend to help you with this, whether you like it or not."

Jasper stared at his father, confused by his words. What could Carlisle possibly suggest that Jasper wouldn't like, if it helped him?

"Do you have your cigarettes on you?"

Jasper automatically patted his jacket pocket, nodding suspiciously.

"You know I don't approve of smoking. It's a nasty habit, and it's not something you _need_ in your life. It's a desire. Denying ourselves of things we want rather than need is an excellent way to practice self-control Jasper."

Jasper grunted, biting back the snarky comment threatening to roll off his tongue, fixing his father with a sullen stare. He didn't like the direction this conversation was taking.

Carlisle sighed, Jasper's attitude wearing on his nerves.

"Give me your cigarettes Jasper," Carlisle ordered, his voice deceptively calm.

"Carlisle, what does my smoking have to do with anything?"

Carlisle raised a brow, rising to his feet and walking around the desk to stand in front of Jasper, his hand out, palm up. When he spoke again, his voice hardened significantly.

"Do you not recognize a direct order when you hear one, Mr. Hale? Perhaps we need to work on that as well."

Jasper pursed his lips and reached into his jacket pocket, procuring the pack and distributing it into Carlisle's waiting palm with a sharp slap.

"I'm less than impressed with your lack of respect towards me right now Jasper, and it is clear you need to practice a little discipline. Therefor I'm ordering you to stop the smoking. If I so much as catch you with a pack in your possession again, I will treat it as an intentional disobedience of a direct order. Do I make myself clear?"

It was Jasper's turn to clench his hands into fists, struggling to contain the outburst boiling beneath the surface, his lips pulled into a thin, silent line.

Carlisle grasped Jasper's chin in his own, forcing the vampire to look at him, both of their eyes blazing, although for different reasons.

"If I have to beat an answer out of you Jasper, I will, although I'd prefer to avoid that right now, as you are under enough stress. I will not allow you to disregard my authority. Once again, am I clear?"

Jasper's internal struggle cooled at the mention of a spanking and he answered meekly, withering under Carlisle's stern glare.

"So…yeah. It was me losing my temper at Carlisle that made me realize without his guidance, if I chose to leave, I would return to my old ways. I have no desire to do that, Bella."

Jasper gave up on pretending to be working on the wall, sliding down to sit on the floor, his eyes level with Bella's.

"I wish I could say I handled myself better from then out, but obviously, I haven't. Carlisle caught me smoking not long after, and that time he DID physically punish me. I vowed to myself I would never be tempted to disobey him again, but I just kind of slipped into being sneaky about it, until he caught me again. Even then, I couldn't keep my temper under wraps because I was so frustrated with myself and humiliated. I feel like a new-born again."

Bella pulled her lips between her teeth, looking up at Jasper from beneath her lashes, her cheeks heating up. "I'm sorry my presence has made it so hard for you Jasper, for all of you. I wish there was an easier way."

Jasper shook his head, smiling gently at her. "It's not just you Bella, although your scent is certainly intoxicating even for a human. I have my own inner demons to deal with, and sometimes the stress of controlling my bloodlust is so great, those other demons work their way out of doors I thought were long closed. My struggles with Carlisle right now are a product of that."

Bella nodded in understanding, "Thank you for sharing that with me Jasper. I know it was hard to do."

Jasper nodded once, gazing at Alice for a moment before he got to his feet, reading her expression. She hadn't known some of what he'd shared. Neither had Edward.

Alice's voice was soothing and comforting when she replied, "Jasper, you need to learn to forgive yourself. We all make mistakes, we all have struggles with the lifestyle we've chosen. I'm glad Carlisle found a way to correct this though, before it got too out of hand."

Edward chuckled darkly, "You just wait until you do something to end up in his study, dear sister. You might not be so appreciative of his newfound ways. It wouldn't be your car he would be taking, but your credit card."

Alice stuck her tongue out at Edward's smirking face, enticing a giggle out of Bella.

"You both just might be giving a demonstration if you don't get to work on that mess," Alice retorted, pointing at the still damaged wall. The boys hadn't made much progress at all.

They continued to tease each other playfully, unaware of Carlisle at the bottom of the stairs. He had been listening the whole time, a warm glow spreading through him at their words. It was heartening to hear his lessons were sinking in and that his boys understood his intentions, even if they couldn't say that to his face. It made him feel more at peace with the events of the past week. Although Alice was right, they had better get to work on that wall…


End file.
